Kaitou Sentai Lupinranger VS Keisatsu Sentai Patranger Redux
by Koma60
Summary: A rewrite of the latest season of Super Sentai! I watched through LuPat and felt some pain over the missed potential. Don't get me wrong, I enjoyed it but I really felt it could have been better. I added some characters, edited some designs, re-characterized a bit, all this to hopefully create a better flowing and more enjoyable experience while trying to keep the same Sentai feel.
1. Number 1 - Troublesome Phantom Thieves

On the opposite end of the world of humans, a harrowing dead forest tinted ominously by a cold violet sun houses a population of monstrous beings. This land known simply as the Back World has always existed parallel to mankind's. The monsters within, the Ganglers, lack most necessities to sustain themselves. Their only hope? The Backdoors, portals scattered throughout the dead forests that allow mighty Ganglers to access the human realm and gather all the resources they need to live on. As times went on the Ganglers themselves began taking far more than they could ever need, rather these trips to the human realm became a grand contest to see whom can cause the most terror and gather the most wealth. The most powerful and wealthiest of these monsters, their leader. a draconic gangler with a gold diamond encrusted safe protruding from his chest. This dragon, named Dogranio Yaboon, was in the process of celebrating his nine hundred ninety ninth birthday. He had amassed a large crowd of Ganglers who had come to visit him in his grand mansion (a mansion that happened to be the only standing building in the Back World) to celebrate this occasion.

"Dogranio! Dogranio!" the crowd of monsters cheered loudly.

"Stay behind the line you plebeians." a large green armored cyclops Gangler ordered. "You peasants are lucky enough to be allowed in the presence of Dogranio!

"Destra." the old dragon spoke peacefully. "Relax, it's the big nine nine nine today, no need to be so stern." he stuck out his scaly clawed hand and passed Destra an empty bell topped glass. "Have a drink with me Destra, this wine stuff from the human world is giving me all kinds of warm vibes."

"Dogranio! Dogranio! We love you Boss Yaboon!" the crowd roared once more.

"I know I know." Dogranio sang cheerfully. "Sadly I'm spoken for. Speaking of which…"

From the spiral stairs, came down a lanky dinosaur like Gangeler adorned in several jewels and gaudily bright straps of cloth which surrouded a golden safe protruding from her chest.

"There's my woman!" Dogranio roared with laughter. He rose from his seat and made his way to his elegant young wife. He took her hand and gave her a spin in manner to brag about his fine "piece" to the crowd.

"Look at her go! Only six hundred thirteen but doesn't look a day over five hundred!" he howled.

"Aheheh, Dondon. You're embarrassing me." she giggled.

"Come darling, take your seat next to me."

The couple marched back to the long table placed directly in front of the swarm of Ganglers watching from outside. They indulged in wine and human food for a little longer until the fourth member of Dogranio's entourage entered. A violetish blue mechanical oviraptor Gangler lacking visible eyes with a golden safe on her back.

"Goche. You're late." Destra scolded.

"Am I truly?" Goche said with a light snicker. "Forgive me Boss. I got distracted down at the lab."

"No excuses! It's the Boss's birthday, as a member of his household you are expected to be here on time!" Destra continued agrily.

"Destra, don't be sooo rude. It's a party." Dogranio's wife complained.

"Right, forgive me Madam Jootain." Destra spoke softly compliciting.

"Heheh, as I said earlier Destra it's party. Sit down, have a drink with us. You too Goche! We have a lot to celebrate!" Dogranio repeated.

The duo took the seats at the right and left of the couple, with Destra finally accepting the drink. A few more moments were spent of taking in the crowd's cheers and enjoying the vices that mankind had so graciously "given" to them.

"It's going to be odd without this you know." Dogranio half whispered to Jootain.

"Boss?" Destra questioned as he overheard.

"Attention everyone! I have an announcement!" Dogranio shouted to the hoard as he rose from his seat. "Leading you knuckleheads for the past eight hundred years has been something else!"

"Yeah!" I crowd cheered. "We love you Boss!"

"Heheheh, I know I know." Dogranio smirked. "However despite that, all these riches I've gathered over the centuries all seems to finite now in my age. What can I say, I'm just an old man now heheheh! I want to spend my last decades enjoying the simpler things."

The words of Dogranio drove the crowd silent. The idea of simple pleasures was foreign to Gangler society.

"Which is why, I hereby announce my retirement!" Dogrania joyously exclaimed.

"What!?" the other Ganglers shrieked as the cheering crowd warped into a panicking swarm.

"Boss?!" Destra shouted as he shot up from his seat. "What the hell are you saying Boss?"

"You all heard me heheh." Dogranio spoke now returning to a peaceful tone. "I got a pretty wife, some nice wine, I want to enjoy these things before I die."

"Then who'll be Boss?" Destra asked now visually panicking.

"That's my next point!" Dogranio said with another shout. "Since I lack any sons or daughters to take my place as "Boss", I'll be happy to hold the seat of "Boss" for another year! During this year however, I want one of you all to prove yourself a worthy successor!"

"Huh?" the crowd exclaimed, now stopping their panicking in favor of standing dumbfounded.

"I'm holding a contest of merit. Whomever can prove themselves worthy, then I'll give you my place as Boss!"

The clarification of his announcement caused the swarm to simultaneously gasp.

"Does that mean...I could be Boss?!" a random Gangler asked.

"Or me?" asked another.

"Or me!?" questioned yet another.

"Yes. yes, yes, any of you youngsters got a shot!" Dogranio reassured with bob ofhis head.

"Well how do we win?" another Gangler asked now fully invested.

"The prize goes to...whoever brings me the most pieces of the Lupin Collection!" Dogranio announced proudly.

The shock of the Dogranio's words once more struck the crowd. The Ganglers were already familiar with the sacred treasures of Arsene Lupin, but very few had the opportunity to lay their hands upon them. Let alone have the privilege to store one in their own safes.

"Now go! Find some Backdoors and raid the human world! Bring me all the Collection pieces you can muster!" Dogranio loudly proclaimed.

After but a second of pause, the crowd immediately erupted apart and faded into the woods.

"Look at them go." Dogranio sighed lightly as he sunk back into his seat.

"Boss...is this real?" Destra asked nervously.

"Dead serious." Dogranio clarified.

"Yep! Dondon and I are going to enjoy a life of peace starting next year! No time to run the Gangler Crime Syndicate anymore." Jootain added.

"Boss. Anyone can win right, even us?" Goche asked calmly.

"Of course! No reason to exclude my precious confidants!" Dogranio stated with a slight tone of humor

"Interesting." Goche snickered.

"But...Boss…" Destra spoke, still in shock.

"In fact, the two of you are actually in the lead already. If I'm to understand you both have two pieces of the Collection already heheh!" Dogranio continued, cutting Destra off before the guard could articulate his thought.

* * *

The Lupin Collection was a series of sacred artifacts gathered and once held by the legendary phantom thief Arsene Lupin himself. Each piece of the Collection grants whomever may hold them strange and powerful abilities. However due to unknown circumstances, the Collection has been scattered and only recently they have begun to once again become uncovered. And now in the present one of these all-powerful treasures sits comfortably in a glass case at The Ishinomori History Museum located in the heart of Akihabara.

A peaceful night for the six guards who circled the piece. They simply repeated their normal patrol routine as per usual. All was well, then came a sudden crash from the roof of the museum. In a blink of the eye five figures descended before them spotlighted by the shine of the moon. In a panic, the guards pulled out their pistols and pointed at the figures.

"I wouldn't bother wasting your bullets." said the the smaller male figure dressed in the red and black suit. He took a step forward and slowly raised his right hand which was disguised in a black leather glove.

"Who are you people!" one of the guards shouted.

"Don't you know?" the red figured proudly stated with a smirk. "We're the phantom thieves everyone's been talking about."

The sudden bold announcement caused the guards to drop their serious expressions in favor of a series of confused gazes.

"Now here's your first and final warning: in the name of house Lupin, we're taking your treasure." red said as he snapped his hand.

With that signal the lanky man in blue viciously dashed forward and disarmed the two guards nearest to them. From there he gripped their wrist and held them close, using them as barriers for the possible shots from the guards in the back. To follow up, the woman in a yellow dress and the woman in green tights used the held guards as platforms to jump on top of the two guards at the sides of the piece. As with blue, the duo restrained the two guards. The final two in the back in a panic failed to realize the man in a pink suit sneaking behind. With one swift motion, pink grabbed the collars of the guards and slammed their skulls together knocking them unconscious. Continuing his work, his three comrades struck their captives out cold.

"Very nice work team." Red said softly as he walked toward the encased treasure.

"You could of helped ya know, six against four is a little risky." Green groaned.

"We're phantom thieves Green, personally the inherent risk is one of the more enjoyable qualities of our work." Pink said as he reunited beside his comrades.

"Hey, nothing is enjoyable about assaulting middle aged security guards." Yellow added.

"However enjoyable it may be is not of concern, let's just get the treasure already." Blue firmly stated.

"Alright I got it." Red announced as he shattered the glass and took hold of the clock like Collection piece. "Wonder what this thing does. Perhaps we should test it out?" Red excitedly asked.

"What! No thank you!" Yellow said with a flailing motion. "The last piece we tested turned Blue into a rodent, the one before that made Green and I's room smell like garbage for two weeks, and the one before that released that strange Lotus Eater creature that tried to keep us from leaving the Jurer forever!"

"Yeah, let's not play with Lupin's toys anymore." Blue agreed as he looked down painfully recalling the days he ate crumbs and found comfort continually running forward on a plastic wheel.

"Fair enough, fair enough." Red said with a smile as he stored treasure in his pouch.

"Phantom thieves!" a voice echoed from behind.

The quintet of thieves sharply turned to see a humanoid toad like monster with a steel safe protruding from his abdomen. Surrounding him, a crowd of white masked and blue beret clad soldiers.

"Another Gangler." Green said as she rolled her eyes.

"Damn't!" the Gagler shouted. "That piece was suppose to replace the trash currently taking space in my safe! Give it to me now!"

"Treasure you say." Red happily replied.

"Give me that piece!" the toad once more roared. "Pondermen, get them!" he commanded his guards.

"Lucky day wouldn't you all say, this one came to us!" Red shouted out as he pulled out a previously concealed black pistol.

His fellow thieves followed suit and pulled out their identical guns. The five thieves swiftly rained fire against the swarm of charging Pondermen.

"How's this Yellow? More fun than middle aged security guards?" Pink snarkily asked.

"It's certainly less risky." Green interrupted with a smirk.

The Pondermen in the back of the wave quickly changed course and began shooting back with their own handguns. The thieves had no fear in accordance to the sudden change of plan from the footsoldiers, instead they kept up their own fire while evading the Ponder's shots. The movement of the thieves was dashing and elegant, allowing them confuse the Ponder's firing patterns all the while subtly dashing closure to the toad like Gangler himself.

"Give that treasure to me!" the toad Gangler once more demanded. With his angry shout he slung out his whip like tongue and began violently flailing in an attempt to strike down the thieves. This technique did little to deter the five's offensive dance. Now only but a meter or two apart, the thieves prepare to rush directly at the toad. Before said clash could occur however, a shot from the distance struck the toad down.

"Gangler!" a tall man announced dressed in a red accented police uniform. "It's you all!" he angrily shouted at the five thieves.

"The Tactical Unit and a Gangler in one night, just our luck." Green once more complained.

The tall man was soon joined by three others: a raven haired woman, a messy haired man, and younger woman with dyed blonde hair tied in a ponytail.

"Keiichiro! Be careful, don't just march in their recklessly." the raven haired woman cried out.

"There's no time to wait with Ganglers on the loose!" he shouted at him comrade.

"There he goes again going all extreme on us." the messy hair man shrugged.

"Don't you all have purse snatchers to take down or parking tickets to write up? Why are you bothering us?" Red snarked.

"As the Japanese Branch Global Special Police Tactical Unit, it is our duty to handle extraordinarily dangerous crisis, such as that Gangler and the mysterious thieves who have been menacing our city for months now!" the man once more screamed.

"Only months? Didn't we have our one year anniversary?" Pink joked.

"Very cute princess, now why don't you and your costume clad buddies drop your Collection pieces and stand down." the messy haired man retorted.

"We have no reason to listen to any of your orders, I don't fear your laws." Green growled.

"I don't expect you to fear the law, but you should be scared of what I'll do to you if you don't drop your weapons." the raven haired woman announced as she stood firm.

"What a charming lady you are." Blue sarcastically sneered.

"Please, we don't want to force you just g..give up." the ponytail woman shakily said with a demure expression.

"Sorry, there's no way we can do that." Yellow said seriously

"Aghhh!" the toad loudly screamed interrupting the two groups banter. "Damn you phantom thieves! Damn you police officers! Don't ignore me!" The toad once more viciously swiped his tongue at Red and Keiichiro, whom were situated at the front of their respective groups. Red once more managed evade the swing, yet the unprepared Keiichiro was struck harshly against the wall.

"Keiichiro!" the raven haired woman shouted in a panic. In response his team ran toward his side.

"How sad." Green said with a snicker.

"Wat duh?" the toad slurred. The thieves turned over and were shocked to discover Keiichiro tightly gripping the toad's tongue and holding it down the ground.

"Damn you Gangler." he said in a broken tone.

"There's a chance." Blue said as he dashed toward the toad. He pulled out a small blue biplane with dial lock on its back and placed it on the toad's safe. The dial then began spinning on its own.

"**2-0-7**" the plane announced in man's voice. The turning code caused the safe to burst open. Blue reached inside and retrieved the white winged car from within.

"Your treasure is ours." Blue bragged.

"Fandum teeves!" the toad loudly slurred once again.

"Nice work!" Yellow cheered.

"Good job Blue. Let's get out of here, we'll leave this thing to our city's shining brave Tactical Unit." Red mocked.

"Wait!" the raven haired girl commanded.

"Adieu!" the five sang in unison as they pulled out individual grappling hooks and swung back into the night.

"Damn you phantom thieves." Keiichiro painfully let out one more time still gripping the tongue.

"Raughh!" the toad Gangler roared furiously as he frantically tried to retract his tongue.

"Tsukasa, Haruko, Youta; quickly take the guards outside away from the Gangler!" the damaged Keiichiro commanded still tightly keeping the tongue detached from the toad.

"Right!" the raven haired girl agreed as she led her comrades to carry of the incapacitated security officers.

* * *

Dashing through the night sky, the five thieves finally reach home. A conspicuous and somewhat homely French restaurant by the name of Jurer. Once inside, they gave a sigh of relief and removed their mask, hats, and wigs revealing their true faces to one another once more.

"My oh my, I forgot how creepy your face was Umika." Red joked.

"Hey!" Umika shouted as she threw her yellow mask to the floor. "You aren't exactly a ten yourself Kairi!"

"Will you too be quiet." Pink sneered. "Honestly it's exhausting being surrounded by so many children." he sighed as he sunk into a nearby seat.

"I am no child Kane." Umika retorted with an attempt of calmness in her tone.

"Just ignore Kairi, Umika. Loud mouths like him shouldn't be taken seriously." Green supported.

"Your one to call others loud." Kairi laughed.

"Damn you Kairi!" Green shouted.

"Ah there's our Itoumi! Always so passionate and angry in order to prove how unpassionate and calm she is." Kairi once more joked.

"Why you…" Itoumi said taking a step forward.

"As I said.." Kane said while sticking his arm out in stop her march. "Children all around me. Anyways Touma, good job on taking advantage of that cop's stubbornness. What exactly was the loot from that toad's safe?"

"It was this thing." Touma stated as he pulled out the white winged car before his comrades.

"What do you think it does?" Umika inquired.

"Could be funny, wanna test it?" Kairi mischievously asked.

"No." the other four stated in unison.

The group of five then looked at the odd piece placed on the table. It was adorned with far more details then other pieces of the Collection generally had, even having a monstrous face painting on the hood of the car. The left wing oddly enough had a silver V symbol that oft represented their group, and on the right was a gold S which was the symbol of the Global Special Police. As the thieves visually studied the piece however, they began to notice slight shaking movements. All of a sudden, as if to sacrifice the camouflage of lifelessness, the piece burst into the air and began flying around the thieves.

"Whoa!" Umika exclaimed as she sharply stepped back.

"Wooo! Thank you phantom thieves you freed me!" the piece cheered.

"Strange, it can talk." Touma thought out loud.

"Yes surrey! I'm one of Lupin's favorite pieces, so he gifted me a voice of my own heheh!" the piece proudly boasted.

"Lupin can give the pieces voices?" Umika asked still confused.

"Voices, it's expressing happiness and thankfulness. It can feel, it's like he gave it life." Itoumi added as she curiously gazed at the floating piece.

"I suppose you could say that." the piece snickered. "The name is GoodStriker! And thanks again for letting my wings spread. Being stuck in that Gangler's safe was so lame, I'm glad to be able to fly again!"

"No problem at all, um GoodStriker." Kairi said with an uneasy smile. "So tell us, what is your ability?"

"Heheh, I have I greatest ability of all the pieces!" GoodStriker once more exclaimed with pride.

"But that Gangler keeping you in his safe called you trash." Touma questioned skeptically.

"He was a true fool!" GoodStriker protested as he finally stopped his celebratory flying cycle. "Clearly he was too dim to understand my potential."

"Alright then little guy, show us what you got or are ya just talk?" Kairi challenged.

"Eh?" Umika exclaimed worryingly. "Didn't we already talk about playing with collection pieces."

"Yeah, but are new friend seems to be quite proud of his talents. How rude would we be to have to refuse him the chance to show off?" Kairi reasoned.

"Should we take cover now?" Touma said with annoyance.

"That would not be necessary." spoke a soft older voice from behind.

"Kogure!" GoodStriker shrieked, with none of the previous bravado he spoke with before.

The thieves turned toward the short stocky older man. Endorned in neat black tux, with a pair of thin circular glasses obscuring his eyes; Kogure always managed to give the aura of a fine gentlemen. Still, despite his soft smile and his slow walk he always felt vaguely dangerous.

As Kogure trotted over slowly, GoodStriker swiftly zoomed out of the open window and vanished into the night.

"Wait!" Umika shouted as she helplessly attempted to intercept his escape.

"Damn't." Touma uttered as he ran at the open frame.

"Kogure." Kane said calmly. "Sorry about that, we'll get him back."

Kogure simply held his smile and tilted his head slightly to the left. "All is well my phantoms, GoodStriker has always been an odd piece. I didn't expect you to be able to keep hold of him for long. I trust that this won't be your final encounter with him."

"Right, we'll get him next time." Umika sighed as she calmed her tense posture.

"We were successful in the initial mission still." Kairi interrupted as he pulled out the clock piece from the museum.

"Oh yes." Kogure softly exclaimed. "_Tout le temps dans le monde_." he named as he examined the device. "Allows the user to freeze time for up to 9 seconds, a personal favorite of master Lupin himself. The heist he managed thanks to this clock were truly breathtaking to witness."

Kogure took a few more moments to reminisce before finally digging into his satchel. He pulled out the _Novella Lupin_, a an old dictionary sized book dusted with years of experience and decorated with vines encasing a lock at the center of the cover. Meticulously, he skimmed the pages before finally finding the correct blank page. Carefully, he pushed the piece against the page until the book absorbed it revealing the illustration and description of _Tout le temps dans le monde_. Satisfied, Kogure slammed the book shut and stored it back into his satchel.

"Good work once again my phantoms, I'll see you next time." Kogure said softly, as he started to turn the other direction.

"Excuse me." Kairi interrupted.

"Yes Lupin Red?" Kogure asked while still in the motion of turning.

"Are we not going to talk about GoodStriker? Why was he scared of you anyways?" Kairi questioned.

Still keeping his gentlemanly smile, Kogure continued to walk away as he spoke. "As I said, GoodStriker is an odd piece of the Collection. You need not concern yourself with matters regarding him, besides your only mission is gather the pieces. Don't forget your obligations to house Lupin and your obligation to your loved ones. Is that understood, Lupin Red?"

"...Understood." Kairi said, still clearly unsatisfied.

With that brief discussion completed, Kogure disappeared from sight. A chill of silence hit the room, Kogure's visits always tended to make the thieves uncomfortable. He was a shady ally for them ever since the day he brought them all together. Still, they had no choice but to be complacent if they truly wanted to achieve their goal.

"So…" Kane spoke up, trying to mediate the room. "I think...we need to do some shopping for the restaurant tomorrow. We're basically out of halibut for tomorrow."

"Right." Umika added, also trying to change the direction of the discussion. "I can pick some up from the market tomorrow. Touma, do you need anything else."

"Not particularly." Touma said quietly, still looking out at the window GoodStriker had fled through.

"Alright, Itoumi...Kairi?" Umika asked now forcing a smile.

"Get me an energy drink, Mango flavor." Itoumi said in an annoyed tone as she walked out of the room toward her bedroom.

"Ok, no problem." Umika called after her.

"Kairi, do you want anything?" Kane repeated in Umika's place.

"Yeah…" Kairi said softly. "Pick me sixteen dozen chocolate bars." Kairi said as he sharply turned to Umika with the return of his mischievous cat like smile.

"I am not cleaning out the market candy section for you again." Umika scolded slightly bemused.

"Ok ok, then make sure you ask for the paper bags for your items this time." he said calmly.

"Why?" Umika questioned.

"I was gonna cut two holes in it and let you use as your new phantom mask. Too much of your creepy face can be seen with the one you're currently using." Kairi mocked as he lightly pinched her nose.

"Damn you Kairi!" Umika complained, as she started chasing him down the hall as he snickered.

"There's the energy we need." Kane laughed. He then turned his gaze at Touma, who was still futilely looking through the window. "We'll get all the pieces Touma. We'll get them back."

"Yeah." Touma uttered quietly. "It's been a long night and we open at seven tomorrow, I think we should all get some sleep." he said as he finally moved from the window sill.

"Agreed." Kane nodded.

"Will you two be quiet! I'm trying to sleep!" Itoumi screamed

"There's our Itoumi! Always being loud when telling others to be quiet!" Kairi mocked.

"Quiet!" Itoumi commanded as her bedroom door could be heard opening.

"As I said, I'm surrounded by children." Kane jokingly reiterated.

This was enough to give Touma an ever so slightly amused smile as he continued he continued down the hall past the quarreling trio.

* * *

Rushing down the sidewalk at an excited pace, a young man was making his way to the Global Special Police Base. This fresh graduate was prepared to take on a new role as a defender of the city. His blinding enthusiasm fueled his trek across the city, stopping or slowing only to allow people to cross or to wave hello. Throughout his run, he held a smile that went nearly ear to ear.

"I finally made it! Starting today, I'm a hero!" he thought to himself.

Unfortunately, while lost in self congratulatory thoughts he lost focus of his surroundings and ran straight into another person.

"Ugh." he groaned while on the ground. "Sorry my bad." he apologized while holding an embarrassed smile. He shot up and began helping pick up the various candy bars scattered across the ground.

"Um yeah, your good." a soft feminine voice muttered.

At this point he finally looked directly at the person he crashed into it. Much to his surprised it was a woman he had crashed into. She was thin and young with short brown hair and somewhat pale skin. Dressed in a yellow and black checkered shirt and a short white skirt, she gave off a warm attractive aura. He was once more embarrassed when she made eye contact, as he had realized he had been staring.

"Um, here you are." he said as he passed her the handful of chocolate he managed to grab, secretly hoping she wouldn't comment on his gawking. "Again, my bad. I was zoning out for a second there." he commented followed by awkwardly fake laughter.

"No no your fine." she replied as she responded to his laugh with a pity smile.

The two of them continued to collect her spilled candy. After a minute of silence, he finally gathered his courage to say something else to her.

"You have quite the sweet tooth." he joked, this time following his comment with a genuine snicker.

"What?" she muttered.

"What? No it isn't a bad thing. It's chocolate right? Everyone likes chocolate and like so you know might as well enjoy lots of it. I think it's fairly impressive that you get so much candy since you look like you're in good shape. Not that I was looking at your body, just a basic observation that you aren't fat. Nothing wrong with being fat either not a body shamer, I know lots of great fat people."

She didn't respond to his verbal ramble, rather she stopped collecting candy and just stared intensely at his face.

"Um.." he looked down uncomfortably but soon enough turned his gaze back to her as to not look rude. "Sorry, for all that. Here's your candy." he handed her the remaining chocolate bars from the ground.

Still, she didn't move her arms to collect the offering. Slowly and gently, he poured the candy in her paper shopping bag. Out of blue, she giggled softly and finally dropped her harsh stare. Infected by this sudden joy, he joined in her light laugh.

"What's so funny?" he asked carefully.

"It's just that, it evens out. We're both uncomfortable now." she said in reassuring tone. "So need to worry ok."

"I see. Ok ok ok." Sakuya repeated as he the nervousness in his tone lightened. "Well, thank you for evening the odds on that." he replied followed by the return of an actual smile. "I'm Sakuya by the way."

"Umika." she said as she held her grocery back up and began to walk to away. "It was nice meeting you Sakuya.

"Um wait."

"Sorry, I gotta head back to work. Lunch shift is about to start."

"Lunch shift? Where do you work?"

"Jurer! Little French restaurant on 43rd, you should stop by!" she answered, now a noticeable distance away.

"Yeah! I will be doing that! Later Umika!" he happily yelled back.

Satisfied with his brief awkward interaction with a pretty young woman, Sakuya continued his own rush to work.

* * *

Upon entering the large white office building, Sakuya was practically shaking with excitement. He looked around at the walls of pictures, a museum chronicling the large history of the Global Special Police. A catalogue immortalizing every single officer, the people they saved, and in the case of the Tactical Unit, the Ganglers they've eliminated. Finally, Sakuya reached the door leading to the Tactical Unit's office. Quickly, he burst into the room. Inside he saw a raven haired woman adorned in a uniform with pink accents standing in the center of the room with a clipboard, a slouching messy haired man wearing a yellow accented uniform lounging in a seat, a blonde haired young woman dressed in a blue accented uniform listening intently at another desk, and a large white robot with headlights for eyes.

"Oh, are you the new guy?" the raven haired woman asked.

"Yes mam, Sakuya Hikawa pleased to meet you." he said as straightened is his posture and gave a salute.

"At ease, no need for that." she replied calmly. "I'm Tsukasa Myoujin, normally it's the Commander or the squad leader's duty to give you a rundown but Commander Hilltop and Keiichiro are both out taking care of other matters at the moment, so I will be showing you around."

Tsukasa then guided Sakuya throughout the entire GSP building; explaining each of the individual units, mapping out all the utilities, and even going into a little bit of history of GSP as a whole.

"And with that, were back here to Tactical Unit office room. This is where you will do your reports. You're desk is between Jim Carter and Satsuki."

Sakuya looked at the clean desk, only topped with a computer monitor and a welcome note. He looked at his right to see the blonde ponytail girl apparently named Satsuki had decorated her desk is various random objects such as gacha machine key chains, various colored stones, and stickers of from several sources spread all about. To his left, the robot named Jim Carter had a sparkling nearly chrome desk that contrasted the others basic wooden sets.

"Nice to meet you two." he spoke up in a friendly tone.

"H..hey." Satsuki responded shyly.

"Don't be so shaken Satsuki, I assure you he's harmless enough!" Jim exclaimed.

"Wow!" Sakuya exclaimed with a childlike smile as he turned to Tsukasa. "I knew GSP technology was crazy advanced, but seeing one of these robotic assistants in person is still amazing!"

"Assistant?!" Jim screamed in a frustrated tone. He ran up to Sakuya and began pointing his hand into his face. "Listen here newbie, I'm no one's assistant! I am legitimate member of the Tactical Unit, in fact I'm your senior so you will show me re-" Jim's rant was shot short with loud ding as empty soda flew over Sakuya and struck the robotic assistant in between the eyes.

"Jim, throw that away for me." the messy haired man interrupted.

"Aghh! Damn you Keita!" Jim shouted as he attempted to rush at the perpetrator.

"Jim take it easy, that's enough." Tsukasa said and she moved in front the angry machine to halt his assault.

"He started it!" Jim protested.

"It's just an empty can, no need to go haywire on me." Keita muttered as he slouched deeper into his seat.

"Keita. When I said that's enough, I was speaking to the whole room." Tsukasa further scolded.

"Yeah I got it, forgive my lack of tact in front of the new recruit Tsukasa." Keita sighed while giving off a loose wavering smile. "Sakuya right? Well as you heard I'm Keita, Keita Haruko."

"Nice to meet you Keita." Sakuya responded somewhat cautiously. "You were Satsuki, right Miss?"

"Sa...ku...ya.." Satsuki repeated to herself listlessly. "Sa...ku...ya...Tsu-tsu, this guy is supposed to be Toruru's replacement right?"

"That's correct Satsuki." Tsukasa answered.

"Hmmm, nice to meet you Kuyaya." she greeted with an odd half hearted salute. "I'm Satsuki Youta."

"Kuyaya?" Sakuya questioned.

"D...do you hate it?" Satsuki asked as she lowered her strange salute and pulled in her arms defensively. "S..sorry."

"Hey." Keita ran up and whispered. "Entertain her, it's really best for her feelings."

"Understood." Sakuya said with a nod. "It's...an interesting nickname. Thank you Satsuki." he answered as he attempted a smile for her.

"I see...okie dokie." she replied now returning from shyness back to inelegance.

Sakuya turned back toward Jim and held out his hand.

"And Jim, sorry for calling you an assistant. Now that we're on the same team I'd hate for that to be our introduction. What do you say, am I forgiven?"

"Huh, I'll let you off the hook since you are new and all." Jim responded while accepting the shake of his hand.

"Well alright." Tsukasa said. "That's most of everything, all that's left is for you to meet Commander Hilltop and Keiichiro."

As if in response, a dark skinned man with a bushy mustache dressed in a black suit entered the room followed by a tall man in a red accented police uniform. The tall man was carrying a large white box with the GSP symbol on the top of it.

"Hello everyone, sorry for lateness." the mustached man said. He turned to Sakuya and greeted him with a smile. "Sakuya Hikawa, welcome to the team. I assume Tsukasa just got done showing you around."

"Yes sir." Sakuya answered with a salute. "You must be Commander Hilltop, I'm happy to be a part of your team. And you, you must be Keiichiro the squad leader, Tsukasa has already told me a lot about you."

"Nice to meet you Hikawa." Keiichiro responded in a blase tone. He then hauled over the large box he brought in and placed it down in the center table of the room.

"Thanks for taking over the touring duties for us Tsukasa." Keiichiro said to her in the same tone. "Youta, Carter, have either of you detected the Gangler from last night?" Keiichiro asked sternly.

"Um, not yet but we are still working on it!" Jim reassured.

"I see." Keiichiro muttured aggressively.

"D...don't blow up on us Chiroro, w..we'll handle it." Satsuki added, now babbling nervously once more.

"The Gangler from last night?" Sakuya added excitedly. "Right! That's the one those phantom thieves stopped from robbing the Ishimori!"

Keiichiro's already stern posture straighten even further, with the hairs on his neck seemingly standing tall like cactus thorns. The other members of squad froze giving off horrified expressions. Fearful, Satsuki dashed to hide behind Jim Carter while Keita and Tsukasa ran to cabinet in the back of the room and began viciously digging through piles of papers and boxes. Hilltop calmly walked over to Keiichiro and spoke softly.

"It's fine Keiichiro." he said cautiously.

"Hikawa, how did you know?" Keiichiro questioned seriously.

"Uh...I follow a few of thei...their fan blogs and twitters. You know for up...updates on their doings. The...they're kind of like us in Tactical Unit. tThwarting Ganglers and all." Sakuya answered stepping back slowly.

"Keii-" Hilltop said briefly before Keiichiro suddenly dashed over and got face to face with Sakuya.

"They are nothing like us! They're a bunch of criminals that complicate, compromise, and prolong our duty to eliminate dangerous threats! Not only that: they've stolen from various auctions, museums, universities, and upper class households! They're in possession of pieces of the Lupin Collection, using their otherworldly abilities without any precautions for civilians nor any city cover insurance for the destruction they cause with such devices! And they're in a constant process of gathering more and more for heaven knows what! So tell me Hikawa, in what way are they like us!" Keiichiro yelled into his face.

"I mean...I…" Sakuya stuttered, now self soaking in sweat.

"Tell me!" Keiichiro screamed louder.

"Keiichiro!" Tsukasa yelled as she ran up to Keiichiro's side after finding what she needed. She opened her palm a revealed a piece of candy. Swiftly she unwrapped the treat and shoved it directly into Keiichiro's jaws. While keeping his aggressive glare on Sakuya, he bit down and began to slowly chew.

"Better now?" Tsukasa asked calmly.

"...It's good." Keiichiro muttered as he returned back to his previous stoic disposition.

"We lived." Satsuki said to Jim as she stepped from her hiding position from behind him.

"Take this as a lesson for the future Sakuya." Keita sighed.

"Al..alright." Sakuya said as he stammered on his words.

"The phantom thieves are not to be looked upon fondly. We don't understand their motive but one thing is certain, nothing will stop them from gathering the Lupin Collection. Not the Ganglers, not the everyday man, not the law, nothing at all." Tsukasa explained.

"Normally we would just arrest little crooks like them, but those black guns and toy planes of there's those are also parts of the Lupin Collection. As long as those are in their possession we are severely outgunned." Keita expanded. "The whole situation has been rather rough on Keiichiro." Keita half whispered.

"Actually." Hilltop broke in. "That's kind of why Keiichiro and I were late this morning." Hilltop then walked slowly over to the crate Keiichiro had carried in.

"What do you mean Commander?" Tsukasa asked.

"Everyone come up." Hilltop said as he signaled his team to step forward.

The five officers and Jim Carter gathered in front of the crate as Hilltop opened the mysterious package.

"I admit, I was skeptical at first but desperate times call for desperate measures after all." Hilltop said now in a far more serious tone.

"What is all this?" Sakuya questioned as he looked into the crate.

"Commander, Keiichiro, are these what I think they are?" Tsukasa worriedly questioned.

"Think of it as a gift from the French Branch." Hilltop added. "Whether we you use them or not is entirely up to you. I may be your Commanding Officer but out there on the field you all have to make the serious choices."

"Commander…" Jim muttered.

"Wouldn't this j..just escalate things?" Satsuki nervously inquired. "Wou...would we be any be..better than them?"

"Keiichiro." Keita coldly stated. For the first time since Sakuya's arrival Keita was standing straight and lacked any qualities referencing his usual slothiness. "It's your call. You are squad leader, whatever your choice is I'll follow you." he said as he looked back at the others. He turned back sharply at Keiichiro.

"We are the GSP Tactical Unit." Keiichiro said solemnly. "From the day we put on these uniforms, when we wore these badges, we made a promise. We promised to eliminate any threats to peace! We promised to defend these people, this city, this world! We promised a brighter future! If that means using these things, being more like...them, then I say it is our duty, our promise!" Keiichiro proudly declared.

Keita looked back at Tsukasa, then Satsuki, the three shared a mutual smile and a light nod.

"There you go again getting all passionate and sappy." Keita snarked as he reverted back to slobbishness.

"Honestly Keiichiro, you give us no choice. If we don't go with you, you'll just run out there on your own. I won't allow you to do that." Tsukasa added with a smile.

"I guess this is what peer pressure is. If Chiroro, Tsu-tsu, and Takei are gonna do it then I have to." Satsuki said as she hopped closer to the crate.

"Haruko, Tsukasa, Youta." Keiichiro said quietly as he finally revealed his smile. This quickly dropped as he looked at Sakuya sincerely. "Hikawa, I apologize for this sudden request on your first day. However, as a GSP officer you made the same promise we did. Will you fight beside us?"

Sakuya stood still for a brief moment with a look of shock still on his a quick blink of the eye a shake of the head, he broke into another giant smile. He looked at his palms, then at the crate, all the while keeping the joy in his expression.

"Whatever it takes Sir. We are this city's heroes, I can't just back down on my first day. I'm with you Sir!" Sakuya exclaimed as he looked at the other three, now connecting with their smiles.

"It's decided." Keiichiro said with a hints of impression in his words. "If you're with us even in this endeavor, then you need the uniform." he said as he tossed green accented uniform from his desk at Sakuya.

"Th,,thank you Sir!" Sakuya shouted excitedly as he tightly gripped his new uniform.

"Then it's decided, the evolution of the Tactical Unit." Hilltop announced as a smile returned to him as well. "I thought of a better title for you all now actually, Kei-"

"There's only five." Jim Carter interrupted.

"Huh?" Hilltop broke out confusedly.

"There's only five, where is my new gear?" Jim demanded seriously.

"Oh.." Hilltop listlessly muttered as he looked down.

The smiles were gone as the unit awkwardly avoided looking Jim in the eye as he scouted the room for answers.

* * *

Outside of Jurer, a sign is plastered on door stating "Sadly due to electrical issues, we have closed early today, we will sort out all the issues be opened once more by tomorrow. We appreciate your patience with us!" From the rooftop, five shadows dash lightning fast. Once more it was the phantoms, fully clad in masks, wigs, hats, and suits.

"It should be a few more blocks down." Touma informed his comrades.

"Great, this is a good week for us. These pieces are practically be delivered to us." Kairi boasted. "Come on, keep up the pace!" he exclaimed as took an enormous leap putting him ahead of the others.

"Red! Wait!" Umika shouted from behind.

"Quite the showoff isn't he?" Kane snickered.

"He's an idiot." Itoumi groaned.

"Green! There you go again, the dropout calling others idiots!" Kairi returned with a light laugh.

"Bastard!" Itoumi reacted as she too increased her speed.

"Blue, Yellow, shall we?" Kane smirked. The two gave him a nod, so they all began growing in speed as well. Soon enough, the quintet of bandits were side by side again as they reached their destination. Looking down at the underground parking lot, they rediscovered the toadish Gangler surrounded by a band of Ponderman.

"Looks like the cops failed to eliminate him." Kairi said.

"How many pieces does he have?" Umika questioned.

"It doesn't matter, we'll take them all." Touma forcefully answered. "Red, do we have a plan."

"Yeah, make an entrance." Kairi said as swung down to the hoard. Wielding the one of the team's card shaped dagger, he slashed down three Pondermen as he landed on his feet before the toad. "Hello again, I heard you had another gift for us." Kairi taunted.

"Phantom thieves!" the toad screamed.

Swiftly, Kairi pulled out has plane shaped object and flashed toward his safe as Touma did last night. This time the toad was prepared however, the beast quickly fired out his tongue causing Kairi to immediately roll out the direction. From the sidelines, his allies jump to his side.

"Red!" Umika scolded.

"Damn, and you made it look so easy last night Blue." Kairi joked.

"Look out thieves! This time you won't be able to dodge my tongue whip!" the toad shouted.

"Is that so? Oh how worrisome." Itoumi sarcastically responded.

"Mock now! My new piece is much more powerful!" the toad roared as he fired his tongue.

As with before, the quintet danced about avoiding the whipping along with the gunfire of the Pondermen. This time however, as the tongue wiffed about it suddenly multiplied into eight tongues. The sudden split tongue flailed even more violently finally managing to strike the thieves several time finally stopping their midair dances and dashes. The five were harshly knocked against the concrete wall of the lot.

"Ghhh." Umika groaned in pain.

"Hahahaha! My new piece is far more powerful! Try dodging that!" the toad celebrated.

The Ponderman joined in the early celebration as they began to aimlessly jump about happily.

"When I get all of their pieces, I'll have enough to be boss for sure!" the toad roared happily.

"Heheh." Kairi laughed softly.

"You want more?" the toad threatened.

"Our pieces?" Kairi asked as he jumped from the ground. "You think you're gonna take our pieces?" he asked again followed by more laughing.

"You...you dare laugh at me!" the toad furiously retorted.

"You land one lucky shot and you think you're tough. You must really be the bottom of the Gangler food chain." Kairi mocked. He looked down at his team with a light smile, the four then jumped from the ground joining his side. "You will never take these pieces from us." Kairi threateningly stated as he pulled out the same black gun from the previous night along with the red plane with a dial lock. "Let me make this clear to you. We made a promise to one another. We won't stop until we've gathered the entire Collection. No Gangler, no man, no law on this earth will ever stop us from doing so! So if you think we're gonna lose any of the ones we already have, then you're even dumber than I thought you were!"

"Bastard! Kill them!" the toad demanded his Ponderman as he fired his multi tongue again.

Kairi looked at his team, the group shared a quick nod. The other four pulled out their black blasters and various colored dial locked aircrafts. Quickly they placed the aircrafts at the top of the blasters and spun dials.

"Kaito Change!" they shouted in unison.

**Red! 0 - 1 - 0**

**Blue! 2 - 6 -0**

**Yellow! 1 - 1 - 6**

**Pink! 8 - 1 - 9**

**Green! 5 - 0 - 2**

**Masquerise!**

In a colorful flash, the tongues and gunfire collided with the concrete wall.

"What the hell? Where did they go?" the toad panicked.

A beam of red gun fire flew by and struck the toad in the back of the head. Him along with his Ponderman looked back toward where the shot came from. A mysterious figure, covered in a tight red and black suit with a design reminiscent of formal wear with a bowtie with a free flowing cape. His head was covered a black helmet with a red cap placed at the front of the visor.

"Who...what are you?!" the toad demanded.

"Don't you know?" the voice of the red phantom thief Kairi proudly announced from beneath the mask. "We're the phantom thieves everyone's been talking about." He followed such this proclamation with an elegant swing of his cape. "Lupin Red." he stated followed with a snap of his fingers.

A blue beam fired from the Gangler hoard's blindspot, they turned and saw another figure.

"Lupin Blue." this figure said with another elegant cape swing followed by another finger snap.

More shots followed again from behind. This time a woman clad in yellow.

"Lupin Yellow." she proclaimed as she repeated the previous two motions.

A trio of a familiar card shape daggers then struck the ground at the center of the Ganglers.

"Lupin Pink." another male masked figure broke in with the same swing and snap.

One Pondermen raised his gun to finally attempt to fight off these mysterious phantoms only for a hook like claw to fly down and disarm him. Following the line of the claw revealed another female mask, this one green.

"Lupin Green." the she stated, starting with a swing ending with a snap once more.

"Kaito Sentai-" Lupin Red exclaimed.

"Lupinranger!" the five shouted, now in unison.

The toad looked at the room, now with his bravo completely drained he was shaking as he realized that the five thieves now had him and his band of Ponders surrounded.

"Now here's your first and final warning: in the name of house Lupin, we're taking your treasure." Kairi threatened as he pointed his gun at the circle of Ganglers.

"Do you think you can take my treasure?" the toad sheepishly exclaimed. "Go to hell!" he screamed as he split his tongue once more and flailed about is a circular motion hoping to repeat his previous shot in a larger scale. This time however, the thieves managed to evade each swing. They were moving at superhuman speeds, to point of practically leaving after images for the toad to mistakenly strike instead. Still, he continued to whip about his tongue in hopes of landing at least one hit.

"Gah!" the toad suddenly shouted as he recoiled his tongue in pain. He pulled it out slightly revealing several slash marks. As he examined his wound, colorful blast rained down eliminating the Pondermen directly around him. He looked up to see Lupin Red directly in front of him.

"You have something for me right?" the crimson thief snarked as he placed his red plane on the toad's safe.

"**2 - 0 - 7**" the plane spoke as the toad's safe opened allowing Kairi to swipe the piece from within. This piece was rainbow rod like object.

"My treasure!" the toad shrieked.

"Thank you muchly." Kairi snarked as he wiped the top of the hat on his visor, as if to signal the tipping of his cap.

"Don't just stand there! Get it back!" the toad ordered his remaining Pondermen. The Ponderman then equipped themselves with clubs as they ran toward Kairi. Still, most of their attempt to reach were thwarted with the return of gunfire from the other four thieves above. Those who managed to step up to Kairi were met fended off with a sword-like claw he seemingly pulled from thin air. The blade could be launched out as grappling device as Itoumi demonstrated before, it also tripled as bladed whip when the claw mechanism button was held. Kairi continued to clear the wave of Ponders as his team provided support. It soon became clear to the toad Gangler that he had no chance, especially without a piece of the Collection.

"Forget this! Run!" he commanded the handful of Ponders remaining as he began to hop off. As the small band of Ponders left began to limp off behind their lead Gangler, the other four thieves hoped below joining Kairi's side.

"Told you all, practically handed to us." bragged as he tossed the piece up and down from his palm.

"We were actually forced to transform this time, I wouldn't be so cocky." Touma noted.

"All that matters is it was yet another job well done." Kane celebrated.

"Let's go back now. I feel like a bath now after that thing's tongue touched me." Umika said with a light shiver.

"There's lots of reasons you would need to cleanse yourself Yellow, personally the amphibian drool is a marked improvement compared to your usual scent." Kairi mocked with a snicker.

"Damn't Red! Why you gotta always make fun of me!" Umika huffed frustratedly.

"I keep telling you, ignore him and he loses all power over you." Itoumi said sternly.

"Take your own advice once in a while Green." Red said in a rather condescending tone.

"Alright that's it listen he-" Itoumi's incoming rant was cut short as the sounds of blast began ringing down from direction where the toad ran off. The sounds of fire and light grunts began echoing loudly. The Lupinrangers stayed in place and listened in on the struggle occuring.

"What do you think that's all about?" Kairi muttured seriously.

"Toad is picking another fight." Kane answered softly.

"Should we help?" Umika asked concerningly.

"It isn't our job, we should just go." Itoumi said quietly.

"We can't afford to linger out here any longer then we have to. It increase the risk of getting caught." Touma added.

Ignoring the pleas of Itoumi and Touma, Kairi dashed forward heading toward the sound.

"Red!" Itoumi shouted.

"I have a hunch." Kairi simply shrugged as he continued forward.

"Can you believe him!" Itoumi complained to the other three.

"We should follow." Kane stated with a leap forward. "We can't just let go off on his own after all."

"I suppose so." Touma sighed as he too jumped ahead.

"Come on Green." Umika said as she also followed.

"Damn't it all." Itoumi whined as she finally joined the others.

Soon enough, the quintet of thieves snuck upon the scene. Only to uncover a scene all too familiar. The Tactical Unit and Pondermen shooting at one another from opposite ends of the lot.

"Gangler! We won't let you escape this time!" a familiar voice shouted.

"It's the damn Tactical Unit!" Itoumi complained. "Told you this was a waste of time."

"Green, look." Touma said slowly as he pointed at the weapons the Tactical Unit was using in their gunfight with the Ponders. To the shock of all the thieves, the police were equipped with what appeared to be white variants of the very blasters they used.

"Why do they have V Changers?" Umika panicked.

"Since when did the cops use Collection pieces." Kane thought a loud.

"Phantom thieves! You came after all!" Keiichiro shouted as he spotted the band of robbers.

"Heh." Kairi confidently laughed. "Of course we'd come, you have something of ours." he said as he jumped in between the warring groups causing a sudden cease fire from both the Tactical Unit and the Ponders.

"You're still here!?" the toad shouted confusedly.

"You shouldn't play with V Changers. You don't even have Dial Fighters to transform do you?" Umika said, ignoring the toad as she too jumped ahead.

"Is that what you call those cute toy planes of yours?" Satsuki asked inquisitively.

"Imbecile, they aren't toys. Clearly you don't understand the Collection, therefore I suggest you hand over your pieces." Touma scolded as he, Kane, and Itoumi joined with Kairi and Umika.

"We won't hand over our S Changers, in fact I suggest you lower your weapons and come with us." Tsukasa said staying firm.

"Right, these are our tools to protect everyone. Don't you understand? You have the same power right, why aren't you using it help people?" Sakuya added.

"Shut the hell up! You don't know anything about us so don't get all high and mighty." Itoumi retorted.

"Silence! You can explain everything when we bring you in! But first, drop your weapons!" Keiichiro interrupted, outyelling her.

"I think you got spit on my visor officer." Kane snarked.

"Seriously Keiichiro, my ear, I'm right here." Keita complained.

"Whatever!" Kairi broke in. "I'll give you another chance, give us your pieces and we won't give you anymore trouble today."

"Stand down and we won't have to make you." Keiichiro threatened.

"Ok police man, you made us do this." Kairi said as he nodded at his team. The five of them raised their blades and gripped their V Changers.

In response, Keiichiro looked at his team and gave them a similar nod.

"It's time to test our new gear." Keiichiro announce to both his allies and the Lupinrangers. The five officers pulled out small vehicles with triggers attached to their backs. These vehicles were in a similar scale to the Lupin's Dial Fighters, and much like the Dials they directly attached to the cops' changers.

"What are those." Umika exclaimed taken aback.

"More pieces." Kane thought a loud once again.

"Keisatsu Change!" the five officers shouted in unison as pulled the triggers.

**Ichigou!**

**Nigou!**

**Sangou!**

**Yongou!**

**Gogou!**

**Patrise!**

In a quick flash of light, the Tactical Unit became clad in uniforms similar to the Lupinrangers. Their suits however were more reflective of their role as police. The suits were each officer's main color accented by white rather than black accented with their main color. They lacked capes and instead had armored shoulder pads. Their visor piece was a black piece shaped similarly to a badge or a police cap. Finally, every spot where the Lupin's V badge was placed was instead substituted with the gold GSP S badge.

"No way." Itoumi uttered taking a step back.

"More...Lupinrangers? No something different." Touma said while gritting his teeth.

"What are you!" Kairi shouted in an annoyed tone.

"Don't you know?" Keiichiro dressed in red proclaimed. "We're the police officers everyone's depending on!" Keiichiro followed this proud statement with a stomp of his right foot. "Patren Ichigou!" he screamed with a salute.

"Patren Nigou!" Sakuya followed.

"Patren Sangou!" followed Tsukasa.

"Patren Yongou!" followed Keita..

"Patren Gogou!"followed Satsuki. Each of course joined their roll with the same starting stomp, ending with a salute.

"Keisatsu Sentai-" Keiichiro announced.

"Patranger!" the five shouted in unison.

"Now, here's your first and final warning. By the power invested in us by the Global Special Police, we're taking you down by force!" Keiichiro warned.

The two teams of rangers were now at a stand still. The two groups seemed to be waiting for the other to move. Eventually Kairi took a step forward.

"Officer." he said calmly. "You don't scare me. None of you scare me. I already told you, we're taking your treasure!" Kairi shouted as he dashed toward the Pats.

"Damn you phantoms!" Keiichiro responded as he began marching forward.

Their respective teams soon enough followed behind their reds. With passion and anger burning in each of their hearts, the two teams finally clashed.

They met today, on equal terms conflicting both physically and mentally. Each group with their own promises, their own goals, their own reasons. The mysterious phantom thieves fighting for what's most precious to them. The shining police officers doing all they can to defend the people of this world. Who will you side with?

* * *

**Next Time!**

The thieves and police battle for the first time!

Kairi and the others question Kogure about the appearance of these new rangers!

All the while, they look back on how why decided to bear the phantom masks in the first place!

GoodStriker returns and finally gets to flaunt his talents!

**Next Time: Number 2 - Pesky Police Officers**


	2. Number 2 - Pesky Police Officers

A/N: Hey ya'll glad you all seemed to enjoyed the first chapter. Here's where the difference between my redux and the original start to become a little more apparent. Hopefully my spelling is a bit better, all in all enjoy.

* * *

The two squads of five dashed at one another at blinding speeds. When at arm's reach, Kairi and Keiichiro swung in unison causing their fist to collide creating a loud cracking sound in the process. Not allowing even a second of relief, Keiichiro fired another punch with his free arm. Instinctively, Kairi dashed under the second swing allowing him to position himself behind Keiichiro. Seeing an opening, Kairi jumped high and kicked the stern red officer directly in the back of his head. Hardly fazed by the direct hit, Keiichiro dashed backward elbow first striking Kairi in the stomach.

"Not bad officer." Kairi snickered as he began firing shots with his V Changer.

Keiichiro rolled across the ground and jumped sporadically to avoid the rain of fire before finally taking cover behind a nearby mailbox. Now shielded, he too began fire back with his S Changer. Amused by this attempt, Kairi began performing the signature evasive dance of the Lupinrangers while continuing his own gunplay.

"I really hope you have a better plan than that if you really intend on "taking me down with force". Kairi mocked.

In response to his insult Keiichiro effortlessly lifted up the mailbox and chucked it at Kairi, actually managing to hit his abdomen once more and finally knocking the thief off his feet.

"How's that?" Keiichiro harshly replied as he cocked his gun.

Touma and Sakuya were squaring off not too far off. Running side by side, divided by a small group of trees and bushes. The two wildly fired at one another slowly chipping away at the fauna as they continued their gunfire. Touma had the advantage of superior mobility allowing him to easily avoid everyone of Sakuya's attempts. In contrast, Sakuya was taking several of Touma's shots slowing him down more and more.

"Gahh." Sakuya groaned in pain.

"Can't take the heat rookie?" Touma said as he continued firing beams at the weakening Sakuya.

"Damn't." Sakuya muttered as his knees hit the ground. However, as he reached over to his firing arm with his free hand he accidentally pulled the trigger at the back of his vehicle. As he did that, he noticed a bright green light emerging from within his S Changer. Curious, he lifted up his gun and fired. Out came a much larger spiraling green shot knocking Touma to the ground a full meter backwards.

"Amazing!" Sakuya exclaimed as he rose from his knees. "With this power, we'll definitely be able to protect the city!" he cheered as he affectionately pet his S Changer.

"Can we do that?" Touma said to himself as his stood back up.

Itoumi and Satsuki were dueling with their team's respective sidearms, the Lupin's claw blades and the Pat's megaphone baton. The two were evenly matched with each of their slashes or swings being swiftly blocked only to be quickly followed by another attempt by the other creating a constant pattern. Finally tired by this repetition, Itoumi loosened her blade into a whip and waved the free blade about slashing Satsuki several times. Now panicked, Satsuki lifted her megaphone baton and screamed into it releasing a loud sound wave stunning Itoumi.

"Aghhhh!" Itoumi screamed as she held her palms against the sides of her helmet.

"I did it." Satsuki said melancholily.

Tsukasa held off Umika rather well using a combination of kicks and gunshots. Umika kept a good distance between the two only stepping n to throw a punch or launch a kick. Still, Tsukasa kept a precise eye on the yellow thief's movements. Finally an opening appeared, Umika kicked upward at Tsukasa's head. Swiftly, the pink clad officer dropped to the floor and locked Umika's single grounded leg with her own pair. With a harsh twist, Tsukasa spun Umika to the ground. Using this opportunity the best she could, Tsukasa jumped upon Umika, pinned her down, and then pointed her S Changer at the shocked phantom's head.

"Stand down already!" Tsukasa ordered.

"Uh! This is what it's like to have the playing field evened out." Umika whined as she struggled to knock Tsukasa off.

Engaged in an unarmed brawl, Keita held a boxer's pose as he rapidly threw punches at the smooth moving Kane. Keita kept up his assault slowly pushing Kane further and further back. Finally pinning him against a wall, Keita confidently let out a heavy right hook. With a ballerina inspired spin, Kane evaded the attack causing Keita to strike the wall. The immense power of his punch was revealed when a large chunk of the wall was torn off from the collision.

"Nice moves princess." Keita mocked as he limbered up his right hand.

"I like to think of myself as a knight more than anything." Kane replied confidently as he revealed a handful of card daggers.

"So you wanna play card games now huh?" Keita said with a pride filled huff.

"Not much of a player, I prefer to deal." Kane countered as he threw the daggers at Keita.

* * *

The fighting continued, with the two teams going back and forth continually trying to keep the upper hand over the other. Somewhere in the massive struggle, the teams managed to recuperate beside their own allies.

"Don't let up! Keep up the pressure!" Keiichiro commanded the other Patrangers, as all five continued firing.

"The hell's their problem!" Itoumi complained, as her and other Lupin's took cover behind a fountain in order to break for a moment.

"This is karma for always messing with them. Fate can be a cruel mistress." Umika sighed.

"Why are we even still here?" Kane yawningly questioned Kairi.

"They have treasure." Kairi justified as he peeked over the fountain.

"He's right, we need their Collection pieces." Touma agreed as he felt his V Changer. "Damn't, doesn't look like we can charge shots like they can." Touma groaned.

In that moment, as if to emphasize Touma's discovery, the Pats fired five charged shots in unison blowing away the fountain exposing the Lupins once more.

"Lupinrangers! You're under arrest!" Keiichiro screamed.

"You just destroyed public property!" Kairi harshly shouted back.

"The insurance will cover it." Satsuki dimly justified.

"Quiet!" Kairi yelled, now clearly frustrated.

"Yeek!" Satsuki panicked as she moved behind Keita.

Kairi let out a deep sigh as he calmed his nerves and loosened his posture. Now in a place of peace once more, he looked back at the Pats with a cocky stance.

"I meant what I said officer, we're taking your treasure no matter what. No more playing around." Kairi boasted as tightened his hold on his V Changer.

"Red…" Umika muttered as she touched his shoulder.

He looked back at her as she pointed her hand toward their other three allies. Touma was slouched over slightly and holding onto his stomach, Kane's legs were wavering as he took in a constant stream of deep breaths, while Itoumi struggled to stand and hold her weapons at the same time.

"If we get caught now, then everything would have been for nothing." Umika said sternly.

Staring once more at his faltering allies, Kairi let out a deep sigh.

"I hate it when you're right. Good thing it doesn't happen too often!" Kairi snarked.

"Damn you." Umika whimpered as she slapped the back of his head.

"Enough talking! Drop your Collection pieces!" Keiichiro ordered loudly.

"Sorry officer, gonna have to give you a rain check for now." Kairi responded with a light shrug.

"Their pieces." Touma questioned.

"There will be another day Blue, let's take off for now." Kairi answered.

"Phantom thieves! I said drop everything!" Keiichiro ordered once more.

"No dice officer." Kairi said cockily. "Consider this a test run, we know what you're capable of for next time now. We'll be back for our treasure later."

With those boastful words, Kairi ordered his team with a sharp snap with his right hand. The five phantoms moved in precise unison as they turned over their V Changers and spun the dials of their individual Dial Fighters.

**R-r-r-red! 0 - 1 - 0**

**B-b-b-blue! 2 - 6 -0**

**Y-y-y-yellow! 1 - 1 - 6**

**P-p-p-pink! 8 - 1 - 9**

**G-g-g-green! 5 - 0 - 2**

The V Changer announced as the Lupin's Dial Fighters expanded into full size aerial vehicles.

"Ehhh!" Sakuya shouted as the expanding aircrafts nearly crashed into him.

"Down!" Tsukasa ordered as she dragged herself and Sakuya to the ground for cover. Keita followed suit doing the same for Satsuki. Meanwhile, Keiichiro on the other hand stood stunned for brief moment only to attempt firing at spontaneous escape planes.

"Adieu!" The Lupinrangers announced together as they jumped into their individual vehicles. As soon as they each reached their cockpits, they soared off.

"What a drag." Keita whined as he stood back on his feet. "Probably should have guessed that they could fly. You ok Satsuki?" he asked as he rubbed the side of his helmet.

"The R..Red one is..very loud." Satsuki muttered with a shiver.

"Sir, Mam, what do we do now?" Sakuya questioned Keiichiro and Tsukasa.

"It would be best to just head back and-" Tsukasa let out but was cut off by the sound of Keiichiro spinning his S Changer.

"If they fly. We chase." he said as he pulled the trigger on the vehicle once more.

**Ichigou! Hear! The! Engine! Roar!**

The gun announced as the small red car multiplied in size.

"I see, so our Trigger Machines really do work just like their Dial Fighters." Keita noted.

"Keiichiro, I don't think we should-" Tsukasa attempted to reason only to be cut off once again.

"We chase!" Keiichiro shouted as he jumped into his Trigger Machine and raced off in the direction of the Lupinrangers.

"Keiichiro!" Tsukasa screamed at his direction.

"Mam, what do we do?" Sakuya asked nervously.

"Ugh...Keiichiro is squad leader." Tsukasa reluctantly answered she spun her her S Changer. The other three soon parroted the actions of their vice leader and the four then yanked the trigger as Keiichiro had done before.

**Nigou! They'll! Get! Their! Man!**

**Sangou! Wild! Attacks! Wild! Impacts!**

**Yongou! Stronger! Than! The! Rest!**

**Gogou! Ride! Fast! Ride! Free!**

As with the their leader before, the four hopped into their vehicles and raced behind Keiichiro.

* * *

Seated comfortably in his Dial Fighter, Kairi sank deep into his seat.

"How are my fellow phantoms?" he said into the built in communicator.

"We should have taken their treasure." Touma coldly stated.

"Damn't Blue, I already said we'd get those next time." Kairi said while rolling his eyes.

"I can feel your eyes roll through your visor." Touma responded.

"Cause you're the smartest man in the world!" Kairi mocked.

"Enough!" Kane interrupted. "Kids, everywhere I go." he groaned.

"If we stayed longer, things could have gotten worse." Umika added.

"We would have won, and gotten their treasure. They lack the experience that we have." Touma continued arguing.

"They have other experience. GSP officers are combat trained, it's just that we always had the upper hand thanks to our V Changers and Dial Fighters. Now they have their own pieces." Kane retorted.

"What, are you saying we're screwed if they come for us again." Itoumi broke in.

"I'm saying we can't afford to be reckless anymore!" Kane said with a raised voice.

The rare appearance of a genuinely upset Kane silenced his fellow thieves. After a couple eternal seconds of nothing he continued on.

"Don't take it the wrong way. I remember our promise, I know what's at stake." he softly said. "It's just from now on, those "Patrangers" or whatever they called themselves are gonna be another obstacle. We would be foolish to not remain aware of that fact."

Another stream of silence followed until this time Touma broke it.

"I'm sorry Red. Yellow, Pink, Green, I'm sorry too. At times I forget my own limits." Touma apologized.

"You're good Blue. Let's just be glad we got away ok." Umika said trying to further brighten the down atmosphere.

"Yeah, right. Our limits..." Green muttered quietly.

"Green…" Kairi called out calmly. "You're quiet for once." he said bringing back his cheerful sass.

"I'm just thinking." she growled in response.

"The police are using collection pieces, Pink is shouting, Blue's sorry, and now you're thinking? Man, everyone has been trying new things lately." Kairi joked.

"Asshole! When we get back-" Itoumi shouted.

"Guys! Look at your scanners!" Umika interrupted.

"You gotta be kidding me." Kairi said as he looked at the speeding Trigger Machines from close behind.

From inside the Trigger Machines, the five officers were discussing their next plan of action.

"The thieves are in sight. Now what?" Keita asked.

"Take them down!" Keiichiro ordered.

"How do you intend we do that?" Tsukasa questioned.

Back at the Dial Fighters, the Lupins were a state of annoyance due to the relentlessness of their pursuers.

"Blue, Pink, activate your attack modes. Knock them off our tracks." Kairi ordered.

"Right." Touma and Kane said in unison as they flipped a nearby switch opening up an array of offensive measures on their Dial Fighters. For Touma's blue biplane, a gatling gun opened from below. For Kane's pink airline plane, a pointed nozzle opened at the front. Touma's Fighter began raining bullets down the Pats as Kane's drew out a raybeam that created indents into the earth in front of the Trigger Machine's path.

"Bu..bumpy road." Satsuki lightly pouted as she struggled to stay in pursuit.

"Don't let up!" Keiichiro ordered his team. "Haruko, Hikawa, do either of you have anything to fire back?"

"Huh! I..I'll check." Sakuya replied as he searched about the cockpit eventually laying eyes on the mode switch. "Keita, on the right!"

"I see it." Keita groaned back.

They too flipped their switches unveiling their own vehicles weapons. The top of Sakuya's green race car flipped open revealing a cannon. The back of Keita's yellow pickup truck opened revealing an array of missiles. Now in retort to the Lupin's assault, they fired cannon shots and explosive missiles.

"Agh!" Touma shouted after taking a missle directly.

"Blue!" Umika shouted in concern.

"We gotta stop showing them new tricks." Touma uttured harshly.

"We'll fly over those trees there, they won't be able to follow then." Kairi ordered as he flipped his own switch, which rapidly increased the speed of both his red fighter jet and the rest of the Lupins' Dial Fighters. Back down at the the Trigger Machine cockpits, the Pats continued to their discussion as well.

"They're going through the forest." Tsukasa noted to Keiichiro.

"We'll break through the forest then." Keiichiro firmly stated as he too flipped his vehicle's switch. His attack mode increased the strength of his red police car and the rest of the Pats' Trigger Machines.

"Alright then." Tsukasa responded gritting her teeth. She too switched her vehicle into attack mode, elongating a baton at the front of her pink ambulance. The stretched out rod mixed with the passive boost of Keiichiro's Trigger Machine easily cleared up a path for the Pats to cross.

"Any other ideas?" Itoumi growled as she looked at the Pats' clearing their own path.

"You could help." Kairi snarked.

"Alright alright." Itoumi said as she flipped her switch. Her green helicopter then dropped a giant cloud of smog over the police, obscuring their view.

"Things are dark now Sir!" Sakuya panicked.

"We gotta stop the green one or we're gonna crash!" Tsukasa shouted. "My baton can't reach the sky."

"Sakuya and I can't aim if we can't see." Keita complained.

"My turn then." Satsuki broke in. She flipped her switch which revealed that her blue motorcycle's ability was to launch a large net. By sheer luck her first net entangled Itoumi's spinning blade, grounding her and her Fighter ahead.

"Green!" Kairi shouted after her.

"I'm ok, but I can't fly!" she replied.

"Yellow, quickly free her!" Kairi further ordered.

"I got it!" Umika reassured as she activated her yellow gyrocopter's ability, a saw blade. Swiftly she zoomed by Itoumi's grounded Fighter and tore at the net freeing her.

"Thanks Yellow." Itoumi sighed in relief as she returned to the sky.

"No problem, I got you." Umika happily returned.

"Ok, keep going forward! We'll leave them behind in no time." Kairi cheered with a snap as he tugged at his switch once more increasing the speed of their Dial Fighters even more. The Patranger's tried their hardest to keep pursuing but soon enough the Lupinrangers were out of sight.

* * *

In a nearby alley way, the forgotten toad Gangler was pitifully hiding behind a dumpster along with the meer three Ponderman left by his side.

"Damn phantom thieves. Damn police officers. Damn them all." he thought to himself. "My treasures, they took my treasures."

From the corner of his eyes, a violet portal opened from the brick wall to his left. A gigantic cycloptic Gangler jumped from it directly in front of the toad. The sheer force of the cyclop's power and weight visibly cracked the ground below the beast.

"Ruretta Gerou! What are you doing!" the cyclops scolded.

"Destra!" Gerou cowardly shrieked as he backed off.

"I trained you better than this! You're supposed to be a proud Gangler, how dare you coware among trash, from what? Fear of a bunch of damn humans, humans you let disarm and humiliate you." Destra mocked as he marched at Gerou.

"Destra, those aren't normal humans! The..they have Collection pieces!"

"So did you! And you're a Gangler! You're trying to be boss? What kind of boss hides and runs from their inferiors!" Destra yelled as he jabbed Gerou in the face knocking him down on the ground. "I don't get the point of Boss' contest, but I refuse to let his replacement be worthless scum like you."

"Destra..." Gerou whimpered from the ground.

"You want to replace Boss?" Destra mocked. "You aren't even fit shine his boots." Destra looked at the trio of fearful Ponders who ran off as Destra's eye laid on them. "Can't even get your own Ponderman to stay beside you."

"Forgive me...Destra I'm sorry. I won't lose again, I promise." Gerou begged at the terrifying Gangler's feet.

"Pick yourself up. Stop your babbling. Lucky for you, trash can be recycled." Destra coldly said as he kicked away Gerou's shaking hands.

"Re..recycled?" Gerou asked, now choking on his own breaths.

* * *

Now back at Jurer, the Lupinrangers return to normal attire as they all lounge around in their common room. Touma and Kane brought ice packs and bottles of water to nurse the team's bruises and quench their fatigue.

"Thanks." Umika said as she placed a pack on her hip. "That pink officer is relentless." she sighed.

"They're all pretty relentless." Itoumi added after taking a big gulp of water.

"The point is we all lived, and we still got treasure." Kairi reassured as he displayed the rainbow rod. "This is a pretty freaky one too." he said as he playfully swung it around like a child would do with a stick found off the ground.

"Seriously, stop playing with Collection pieces." Touma coldly commanded.

"C'mon Touma, still mad about the rodent days?" Kairi teased.

"I ate so much cheese…" Touma thought back while looking down.

"Regardless, Kairi just put it down until Kogure gets back." Kane ordered softly.

"Speak of the devil, and he shall appear." Kogure said calmly while stepping out from the shadows once more.

"Kogure." Kairi said coarsely.

"The Collection piece please?" Kogure asked politely.

Kairi gently placed the rod in Kogure's palm. As with before, Kogure spent a minute studying the piece while smiling to himself. Content with his time with the piece, he pulled out the _Novella Lupin _and forced it into a blank page.

"_Tous sur le pont_, a wonderful piece that multiplies the user's limbs. Master Lupin would spawn up to four extra arms to help carry off whatever he desired." Kogure happily exposited. "Good work once again my phantoms, I'll see you next time." he said serenely as he once more started his exit.

"Kogure." Kairi called after. "I have something to ask you."

"Kairi." Kane said as he grabbed Kairi's shoulder.

"Not this time." Kairi said as he pulled Kane's arm off. "Kogure, we need to talk this time."

"We've been over talking Lupin Red. I'm very busy at House Lupin, I don't have time to answer all your questions." the old servant responded still on his way out.

"Did you give the police their powers too?" Kairi asked bluntly.

The weight of this question stopped Kogure in his tracks.

"Hey now Kairi, why would he do that?" Umika questioned worriedly. "He wants us to gather the Collection, giving those pieces to the police just make things harder. Why would he do that?"

Ignoring Umika's point, Kairi pulled out his V Changer and gripped it tightly. He looked down at the black pistol, then back at Kogure whom was now looking back at him.

"You gave us this power. You said the V Changers are a thieves tool meant to help us gather the Collection. A custom a treasure of House Lupin you called it, well explain why the police have gear just like it now?" Kairi harshly questioned.

The other four phantom thieves looked toward one another. The thought had obviously crept into their minds the second the Patrangers appeared, but none were quite as bold as Kairi to actually question the situation.

"Tell us Kogure. Tell us about the Patrangers." Kairi continued demanding answers.

Slowly Kogure moved up his gloved hand to adjust his glasses. As he moved his arm back to his side, he straightened his tie and patted down the sides of his suit.

"The Patrangers are not as large of a concern as you would like to believe my phantoms." Kogure finally responded. "No, I am not responsible for giving them _those pieces_." Kogure said in a uncharacteristically aggressive manner. "However, what is a concern of yours is your obligation to House Lupin. I'm not fond of constantly having to remind you Lupin Red."

"I know my obligations Kogure! I know what I promised!" Kairi shouted.

"Kairi, enough!" Kane yelled back stepping in front of Kairi.

"If you know so much, stop asking so many questions." Kogure replied smugly. "May I remind you, your position as Lupin Red is not permanent. Plenty of others would be happy to have your chance, to have the power to take back what was once theirs. So I suggest you remember your place, and do your job." Kogure coldly retorted.

Kairi looked down. He took a series of heavy breathes until he stopped visibly shaking. Still, his fist remained clenched, his teeth stayed grit, his eyes kept to the floor.

"Is that all... Lupin Red?" Kogure asked, now returning to his normal jovial tone.

Kairi, now frozen in place, half heartedly nodded his head.

"Alright, let's make sure this is the last time we have talk about this ok? Until next time my phantoms." Kogure softly said as he disappeared from sight.

"Kairi…" Umika said calmly as she stood up and stepped toward him.

"I need a moment." he simply responded as he exited the room and headed to his bedroom.

* * *

Now alone Kairi kicked off his sneakers and hopped on top of his bed. He peered over to his left at his dresser and gazed at his phantom mask placed on top. He turned to his right and looked at the photo placed framed on his nightstand.

"Our promise." he thought to himself. "Shori."

At age ten, Kairi was walking home with a small group of friends. It was a typical walk, a free moment for Kairi and his friends to discuss and chatter about superheroes and games. When they reached Kairi's front porch, he waved bye as he ran inside.

Normally, he would greet his mother with a cheerful hello. His mother would have prepared a snack for him by now. He would devour whatever treat she had prepared for him, then go to the living room to rush through his homework. Following that, he'd make his mom watch cartoons with him. Soon, his father would get home and make him look over his homework and fix the plentiful of mistakes in it after zooming through the work initially. Dinner would be next; Monday, Wednesday, Friday, his mother would cook while Tuesday, Thursday, Sunday his brother Shori would cook, Saturday was usually take out. After eating, he and Shori would go in the backyard and play basketball. After tiring, he would take a bath and head to bed ready to awake and redo the cycle once more. That didn't happen today.

Inside his home, a teary eyed Shori was talking with a couple of police officers. Shori stopped the conversation when he noticed Kairi. He walked past the officers and looked down at his younger brother.

"Shori? Why are you crying?" the young Kairi asked quietly.

"Kairi…" Shori murmured. "I'm so sorry." he exclaimed as he got down and held Kairi close.

"Shori?" the ignorant youth asked once again.

"It's going to be ok. We'll be ok." Shori reassured.

"Shori? What's happening?"

Now without their parents, Shori and Kairi moved in with their uncle. Their uncle was a kind man, but he was also a busy man. Still, Shori was determined to do all he can to ensure his younger brother's happiness. He carried on the duties of their mother and father. He made Kairi after school snacks, watched tv with him, cooked dinner for him, helped him with his homework, and then ended off the day playing basketball with him.

Still, despite all the positive things Shori did for Kairi, a lingering bundle of discontent remained in Kairi. His life felt happy, but empty. He loved his brother, but resented his positivity. He was safe, but he felt troubled.

Over a year in the past, now a third year high school student Kairi is spending time with friends at an arcade. He's dressed in a red t-shirt was pop art words and tight jeans. His hair has lost its natural straight jet black look, now curled and dyed in a blondish brown. Him and his group of friends were playing hooky to goof off, as they had done many times before.

This time however, an interruption to their fun appeared.

"Kairi!" a familiar voice called.

"Oh God." Kairi uttered as has abruptly dropped his smile.

"Kairi! Kairi Yano!" Shori continued as he ran toward his brother. "What the hell are you doing? You're supposed to be in school."

"I was feeling sick." Kairi snarked.

"So you went to play games and joke around?"

"Laughter is the best medicine."

"This isn't funny Kairi. I called your school, you have nine unexcused absences!"

"That isn't true at a;;, one of those I was actually sick for."

"Damn you Kairi." Shori sighed. "This is serious."

"Shouldn't you be at work?"

"I had to leave to hunt down my kid brother."

"Well, you found me? Now what are you going to do?"

"I'm taking you to school to apologize to your teachers."

"Um, you can't make me do anything bro."

"I can and will, come with me right now."

"I'd really rather not."

"Now Kairi!"

"Raising your voice? So not lik-"

"Now Kairi! Stop goofing off for once! When the hell are you going to grow up?"

At this point, Kairi's friends had abandoned his side. Kairi stood in shock at Shori's intense question. Angry and embarrassed, he clenched his fist and began walking off.

"Kairi, stop!" Shori called after. "Kairi! Kairi!" he continued. He finally reached close enough to touch Kairi's shoulder. In response, Kairi turned over and shoved his brother away.

"Stop! Stop acting like what I do matters to you! You aren't mom and dad so stop acting like it!" Kairi retorted.

Both Kairi and Shori stopped in their place. Shori's look of anger transformed into one of sadness. Kairi dropped his own hateful gaze, as regret immediately formed in its place.

"Shori…" Kairi whispered.

A cloud of silence and fatigue clouded the two brothers.

"Look Kairi, I'm doing my best here. We're all doing our best here. I'm not perfect, I wish I was for you, I really do, but I'm not. I'm sorry I'm not perfect for you. I'm sorry...I'm not mom and dad. I can tell you that I love you, and I'd do anything for you. Yeah, everything's difficult sometimes, but just know no matter what it is I'm here for you." Shori softly replied.

Kairi stood their statuesque. A million possible responses flew through his mind but his pride refused to allow him to form anything. Instead he stood there, blank faced and hurt. Not by his brother, rather by himself.

"Kairi." Shori said once more. However now there was a sudden terror in his eyes. "Kairi!" Shori shouted as he pulled his younger brother to the ground. In a flash, as quickly as he lost his parents, Shori was encased in ice.

Dazed, Kairi inched over to the frozen form of his older brother. He looked within, Shori still with his arms swinging from throwing him out of the way was stuck in place.

"Shori." Kairi finally called out. "Shori." he repeated.

From behind the frozen Shori, a strange white and spiked Gangler walked up. This creature clutched a pair of icey pistols in both of his hands. With his appearance, Shori shattered into nothing.

"Shori?" Kairi called out once more.

"Did you know him?" the icey Gangler asked. After that short question the monster began frantically coughing and raithing about. "I..need...more...time." the icey Gangler said in between coughs as he ran off and disappeared.

"Shori?" the now alone Kairi called out again. "Hey bro, this isn't ok. This is too fast. This is too much." Kairi barely let out as his tears began flowing. "Shori. Shori. Shori!" Kairi erratically shouted out.

"Poor thing." an older voice spoke out.

Kairi turned around to see a stout old man in a tux standing behind him.

"He was important to you, wasn't he?" the old man asked politely.

Kairi just stared at the old man curiously.

"I am Kogure of House Lupin." he introduced himself with a bow. "What if I told you, you could have him back? What if I warned you of the cost? Would you still do it? Would you do anything for him?" Kogure asked calmly as he showed Kairi the Red Dial Fighter.

Kairi just continued blankly staring and sitting there. He was off put by the oddness of this mysterious man. Still, Shori was far more important than his comfort. With a determined look, Kairi accepted the Dial Fighter.

Later that night, Kairi arrived at a homely little building. An strange location, but it was the address Kogure gave him. When he entered, he saw four other individuals inside.

"Another one?" the older handsome man asked.

"Looks like it." the short hair girl added.

"Are you all here for the same reason?" Kairi questioned.

"Yeah, seems so." the older man answered. "It appears we all lost something dear."

Kairi looked over at the young girl, secluding herself in the corner of the room. Then he turned at the lanky man hidden in the opposite corner.

"Where's Kogure? Or is there more of us?" Kairi asked.

"Just you five." Kogure suddenly said, as he appeared from the shadows of the room.

In one hand he clenched a black suitcase, in the other he held a contract. He placed the case on the center table of the room. He politely signaled the five to gather by, which they did soon after. From there, he opened the case unveiling five black pistols,

"You've all heard of the Lupin Collection yes?" he asked softly.

The five looked at one another for a brief second and nodded yes as a group. With that, Kogure, placed the contract in front of the case next to a feather and ink pen.

"So you know about their mysterious powers. However, you may not know the power they truly possess when fully gathered. Arsene Lupin once noted that if the collection was to be brought together, they can grant any wish one could ever desire. That includes bringing back those lost too soon."

"Shori." Kairi thought to himself.

Kogure waved his hand over the guns. "These are your V Changers, very special set of Collection pieces meant to assist you in gathering the rest of Collection. Consider these things, a custom treasure of House Lupin. I would be happy to lend you their power in exchange for your services."

"Services? So you want us to gather some dead thief's crap." the lanky man broke in.

"In exchange for its power. Signing this contract will let you borrow the V Changers and Dial Fighters in order gather the Collection. Your payment, one wish each." Kogure explained.

"How do we know it's real." the young girl questioned.

"She's right, this seems like a scam." the older man added.

"I assure you, the power is very real. Obviously I can't physically prove it, but for the sake of your loved ones aren't you willing to take the risk?" Kogure responded, still keeping an eerily calm tone. "Just sign that paper, and you could have your loved ones back."

The five were obviously wary. However, nothing could over power their desire to reclaim their loved ones. Confidently, Kairi took the pen and jotted down his name on the contract. After that, he reached into the box and grabbed a V Changer.

"I'm willing to gamble. I'm willing to do anything." Kairi proclaimed.

The lanky man followed suit, along with the short haired girl and the the older man. They all looked at the younger girl, whom still remained distant from the others.

"Not much of a gambler?" Kairi asked.

"No, but everyone makes exceptions once in a while." she answered as she too wrote down her name and picked up the last V Changer.

"The contract is set, you are now phantom thieves of House Lupin." Kogure announced.

"Is that what we're supposed to call ourselves?" the older man asked sharply.

"What would you prefer?" Kogure asked softly.

"Call us, well." the older man thought aloud.

"Kaito. Kaito Sentai Lupinranger." Kairi said.

"Yeah, that isn't bad at all." the older man agreed.

"Ok then, enjoy your night my phantoms. Your training starts tomorrow." Kogure replied as he walked into the shadows. Now the five strangers left alone were at a lost for words.

"Do we go now?" the short haired girl asked.

"I don't have anywhere to go." the younger girl quietly replied.

"Neither do I." Kairi sighed.

"Guess we all got that in common too." the short haired girl said with a nervous smile.

"Maybe we're to stay here?" the older man added. "Unless you have somewhere you'd like to go back to?" he asked the lanky man.

"I have nowhere to go, not until I get her back." the lanky man coldly answered.

"Easy there, we all have someone we want back. Don't need to be so cold with me." the older man softly replied. Holding a slight smirk, he turned to Kairi. "I think we all agree with what you said kid, we're all willing to do anything to get our loved ones back."

Kairi looked at his fellow phantoms, he gave the older man a nod. He held up his V Changer and hovered it in the center of the five. Understanding, the older man lifted up his V Changer next to Kairi's, followed by the short haired girl doing the same. The trio looked at the lanky man and the younger girl, somewhat reluctantly the quiet duo also raised their guns to the center as well.

"Then it's settled, it's a promise now. We will get our loved ones back." Kairi announced, now revealing a genuine smile.

Jumping back to the present, Kairi still laying in bed gazed at the ceiling of his room. Holding on to the faith they all put into everyone that day, he drifted off to sleep.

* * *

The next morning at the GSP base, the Patrangers were also recuperating.

"Forgive my mistakes Commander, I'm squad leader so I take full responsibility for letting that Gangler escape and the large amount of property damage that occurred." Keiichiro said with his head down.

"Think about what you're doing next time, the Lupinrangers are to be arrested but the Gangler's still remain the Tactical Unit's primary target." Hilltop scolded.

"I know sir, it was my mistake. I was overwhelmed by our new power and I let that cloud my judgement. I won't let it happen again." Keiichiro continued.

"Keiichiro shouldn't take full blame Commander, as vice leader I should have overruled some of his orders and I too am responsible for neglecting the primary target." Tsukasa interrupted.

"Tsukasa, it's fine." Keiichiro gently said to her. "I didn't give you the chance to speak, it was my fault."

"We're a team, blame doesn't pile onto one person." Tsukasa retorted.

"Yeah, Commander I made many mistakes out there. I freaked out a lot too." Sakuya added. "I'm to blame as well."

"I let L..Lupin R..Red scare me." Satsuki also added.

"Well you all ought to be ashamed." Keita lazily scolded as he burrowed into the seat at his desk.

"Look, I don't care who's fault it is. All that matters is that it doesn't happen next time. Your job is to eliminate high level threats, not tear through the forest in pursuit of costume cladded thieves. Understood?" Hilltop asked.

"Understood." the five answered in unison.

"Good, now I expect the next appearance of the Patrangers to go much more smoothly." Hilltop said sternly.

"Yes sir." Keiichiro said with a salute.

After their meeting with Hilltop, the police officers returned to their desk to file reports regarding yesterday's mission. Sakuya, being the new recruit, was struggling to get through the process.

"Satsuki." he whispered at her.

"Kuyaya?" she replied softly.

"Do you remember the time we encountered the Gangler?"

"It was about three jumps before sunset."

"Huh? Like numbers Satsuki."

"Three?" she said with a dumbfounded expression.

"Sakuya, it was six fifteen." Tsukasa answered without bothering to turn her head.

"Ah, thanks mam." Sakuya shyly said.

"It takes a while before you can familiarize yourself with Satsuki's speech pattern, don't be scared to asked questions to anyone else." Tsukasa further added.

"Right, thanks again mam." Sakuya said.

"Why didn't you ask me?" Jim Carter broke in.

"Oh, well I didn't think you'd know Jim. You weren't there after all." Sakuya justified.

"So you say…" Jim murmured unconvinced. From the other side of the room, an empty can struck Jim in the head. "Keita!" Jim angrily shrieked.

"Jim, throw that away for me." Keita lazily demanded.

"You piece of-" Jim growled.

"Stop!" Keiichiro interrupted. "Haruko, may I remind you we're trying to look better for the Commander. Now's not the time for your lazy habits!"

"Aye aye sir." Keita sneered as he slowly sat up in his chair. "I swear, I'm almost down with me report."

"Aren't you gonna make him apologize?" Jim whined.

"It'd be a waste to say sorry, he's just gonna do it again later." Satsuki said while sharply raising her hand.

"Tragic, but true." Keita replied with amusement.

"Keita, enough already." Tsukasa scolded. "Keiichiro, calm down. Do you I need to get you some Infernos?"

"No candy, we got work to do." Keiichiro said as he turned back to his desktop. At the same time, Jim's lights began flashing as the sound of a siren rang through the room.

"Everyone! Gangler!" Jim exposited.

"Gangler! Everyone move out!" Keiichiro shouted as he shot out of his seat and ran out the room, with the other four following soon after.

* * *

A mammoth like Gangler and his crew of Ponderman were running down the market street, breaking stands and looting the various foods that spilled onto the ground. The mammoth himself wielded a large hammer and through the power of his Collection piece could create energy orbs that he launched with the swing of his mighty mallet. Amused by the terror he was creating, he roared with laughter as he reigned destruction.

"So many delicious treats from the human world. Bwhahaha, look at them run!" he exclaimed with joy.

"Gangler!" Keiichiro shouted as he and the others arrived. Upon reaching the scene, they fired several rounds at the Ponders.

"Aww, the mans here." the mammoth groaned. "Look, we just needed some food no big deal."

"The big deal is that you're attacking innocent people!" Tsukasa reprimanded.

"Yeah tubby, there's less sloppy ways to grab a bite to eat." Keita groaned.

"I'm just having fun!" he justified as he charged an orb and launched at the police. On reflex, they rolled out of the direction of the blast.

"Keisatsu Change!" the five officers announced in unison.

**Ichigou!**

**Nigou!**

**Sangou!**

**Yongou!**

**Gogou!**

**Patrise!**

"Patren Ichigou!" Keiichiro shouted.  
"Patren Nigou!" followed Sakuya.

"Patren Sangou!" followed Tsukasa.

"Patren Yongou!" followed Keita.

"Patren Gogou!" followed Satsuki.

"Keisatsu Sentai-" Keiichiro announced.

"Patranger!" the five shouted in unison.

"Now, here's your first and final warning. By the power invested in us by the Global Special Police, we're taking you down by force!" Keiichiro warned.

"You don't scare me." the mammoth mocked as he charged another sphere. Unimpressed, Tsukasa fired a shot at the forming orb causing it to exploud in the Gangler's face.

"Agh!" he shrieked in agony.

The Keiichiro, Keita, and Satsuki ran into the hoard of Ponders while Sakuya and Tsukasa remained in the backline continuing the gunfire. Keiichiro picked up the closest Ponder and chunked it at a bundle of others. As more approached him, he ran down the line knocking each individuality with sharp jabs to their faces. Keita hopped around avoiding their baton swings and blaster shots. As he moved about, he continually picked up shards from market stands and weaponized them against the Ponder hoard. Satsuki clashed with the Ponder batons with her megaphone baton. As several crowded in front of her, she screamed into the megaphone knocking the entire crowd back.

"How annoying." the Gangler groaned as he realized all his Ponders were gone. Fearlessly, the Pats ran at him shooting and swing at him from all directions. The mammoth could only helplessly swing at the ground, breaking the street below but failing to hit any of the officers. Each attempt to charge an energy sphere simply ended in it blowing up in his face once again.

"Damn you all." the mammoth huffed in pain.

"He's finished." Keiichiro announced as he began charging a shot. His four comrades copied this action, as the team prepared to fire the shots at the same time. Suddenly however, an obscuring smog rained down causing them miss all the shots.

"What the hell?" Keiichiro shouted.

**6 - 7 - 2**

"Your treasure is ours." a familiar voice called out as the smog cleared. Revealed at the center of the smoke screen was the Lupinrangers holding a mermaid statue in front of the mammoth Gangler.

"You guys again." Keita harshly stated.

"Lupinrangers! You got in our way again." Keiichiro yelled.

"Relax sir, we're just getting what's ours." Kairi snarked.

In response to Kairi's sass, the Pats began frantically firing rounds at the Lupins all the while the mammoth angrily swung his hammer at them. As with previous times however, the Lupins evaded all these attacks rather easily.

"That treasure is mine!" the mammoth screamed.

"Don't you guys get it, you're wasting your energy?" Kairi mocked as he and the other Lupins jumped from the ground to the top of a nearby building.

"You police can still clean up the Gangler, we really have no interest in doing that. Good luck!" Kairi announced with a snap.

"Wait!" Tsukasa demanded.

"Adieu!" the Lupins replied as they jumped into the horizon.

"Gah." Keiichiro groaned.

"Whatever, our mission is to take down this Gangler." Tsukasa continued.

The five began to charge shots once more, only to cease due to an alarming anomaly. The mammoth was suddenly completely encased in ice.

"Eh? What happened?" Sakuya asked taking a step back.

"Co..could the Lu..Lupins have done this?" Satsuki nervously questioned.

"Maybe it's one of his abilities?" Keita theorized.

As the officers stared at this sudden sight, the frozen Gangler shattered into nothing.

"The hell?" Tsukasa questioned.

"Be on your guard. We don't know what this means." Keiichiro ordered as he gripped his S Changer tightly. As the Pats scouted around, a different familiar figure crept from behind them.

"The toad Gangler!" Keiichiro shouted with shock.

Sure enough, the pesky amphibious Gangler was making another appearance. This time however, his skin was eerily pale and tinted with ice. His eyes were hauntingly blank. The way he walked was slow and robotic. The most damning difference, his stark white safe.

"Raghh." Gerou growled.

Swiftly, the Patrangers fired several rounds at the encreeping beast. All of their efforts were clearly to no avail however, as not even a charged shot could faze the monster this time. Once in range, he swung out his tongue though he moved too slowly for his offensive attempts to even matter as the Pats quickly predicted his attack and rolled out of the way.

"What the hell happened to you?" Keita asked still with shock running in his voice.

"Ch..Chiroro what?" Satsuki asked fearfully.

"Don't let up!" Keiichiro ordered as he continued shooting.

"Time to try something else." Tsukasa announced as she screamed into her megaphone baton, still the frozen Gangler showed no sign of budging.

"What the hell do we do?!" Sakuya shouted as he joined in Keiichiro's fruitless efforts to shoot down the Gangler.

* * *

Nearby, the Lupinragers continued to make their escape. Carefully jumping from building to building keeping out of sight.

"Hey Red." Umika broke in. "Are you ok now?" she asked softly.

With that question put out, the Lupins stopped their dramatic parkouring escapades.

"Don't bring that stuff up now Yellow. We're in the midst of a getaway." Touma scolded.

"I was just worried, it's been on my mind since this morning." Umika justified.

"It's fine." Kairi responded quietly. He turned toward his team and lifted up his V Changer, as he did the day they all met. "Kogure will always be a sketchy bastard. Tell you the truth, I don't trust him still. But the five of us, we got something to depend on. All of you remember the promise right?" Kairi asked cheerfully.

In response, the others lifted their own changers and lifted them along with Kairi's.

"How could I forget, a snotty kid with a big mouth started it." Kane snarked. "You were pretty reluctant back then Green."

"Well I'm here now." Itoumi uttered, slightly embarrassed.

"So it's decided. We keep fighting and collecting for our promise. And Kogure can keep being shady, I got my team here so I have nothing to worry about." Kairi said proudly.

"How sappy of you. You tearing up under that cap of yours?" Itoumi snarked.

"Oh Green, you shriveling little lizard." Kairi responded with a snicker as he flicked her visor.

"It's him!" Touma burst in all of a sudden. The others looked to where he was pointing to discover GoodStriker zooming by them in the distance.

"GoodStriker!" Umika shouted.

"Well what are we standing here for? He's treasure so let's grab him." Kane said excitedly.

"Of course! Let's go!" Kairi commanded as he and his fellow Lupins jumped back in pursuit of the sentient treasure.

* * *

The Pats continued their assault on the frozen toad, still nothing. Every shot fired, every shout directed, every swing hit; all did little to nothing on the icy Gangler.

"Damn't!" Keiichiro screamed as he tackled the toad attempting to bring it down. Gerou simply slung him back with a swipe of his tongue.

"Keiichiro!" Tsukasa shouted as she ran to his side. "Did you really think that was going to work?"

"Had to try something, we have to take that thing down." Keiichiro announced as he shot up.

"You're getting frustrated again, you need to calm down." Tsukasa said as he held his shoulder. "We need to think of something, if we keep attacking like this we're just gonna tire out and get ourselves killed."

"We need more firepower. Every once in awhile one of our shots or a punches get him to slightly stutter. I think there's a chance that if we apply enough pressure on him we can take him out." Keita added.

"How do we get more power?" Sakuya asked worriedly.

"We could always asks our masked buddies from before to stop by again and lend us some shots." Keita joked.

"Dear world spirits lend us a hand please." Satsuki murmured to herself.

"Hello!" GoodStriker shouted as he flew in. "You coppers could you use a boost I heard!"

"Bless the world spirits." Satsuki celebrated quietly as she half heartedly lifted her arms in rejoice.

"It talks!" Sakuya shouted as he pointed his gun at GoodStriker.

"A talking Trigger Machine?" Keita questioned as he felt GoodStriker's trigger.

"No, it's a Dial Fighter?" Tsukasa added as she directed at GoodStriker's dial.

"I am neither yet I am both. I'm GoodStriker and I'm here to help you out! Plus I just want to get my revenge on that thing for storing me in his safe!" GoodStriker explained intensely.

"What is it that you do then?" Keiichiro chimed in harshly.

"My ability is the greatest of all the Collection! I enhance the power of any of the other Collection pieces!" GoodStriker announced proudly.

"Enhance." Keiichiro thought a loud.

"Could be what we need Sir." Sakuya supported.

Keiichiro looked at the deadeyed ice coated monster before them. He took a deep a snatched GoodStriker from midair.

"Show us what you got." Keiichiro aggressively said as he placed GoodStriker on his S Changer.

"With pleasure Mr. Police Man!" GoodStriker shouted happily.

From the roof behind, the Lupinrangers returned to the scene.

"The cops have GoodStriker now?" Umika panicked.

"It's fine." Kairi said calmly. "We can see what the guy can do now."

**GoodStriker!**

**Keisatsu Boost!**

A bright white light consumed Keiichiro and dragged his fellow Patrangers to him. In a bright flash, a much taller armoured figured appeared. The figure was clad in a red suit with a five colored helmet and armor colored to reflect the other four Pats. The right top was pink, the left top was green, the right leg was yellow, the left leg was blue, and the tie evenly split between these four shades.

"What did you GoodStriker?" the figure asked curiously. "Eh? What? Eh?!" the figure panicked as they began feeling themself. "What are I? Hey no touching there! There's nothing anywhere! Me..meanie! Calm down, we...I got to stay calm. GoodStriker!"

Laughing could heard from behind. The figure looked over and saw the Lupins taking in the situation for all its worth.

"Oh my, they looks like a damn beachball!" Kairi snarked.

"Lupinranger!" the figure shouted angrily as he shot at the five. The power of their blast managed to total the roof of the building the Lupins were standing on.

"My power." the figure muttered to himself.

"That's a little scary." Kairi muttered as he rose from the rubble.

"I told you, I enhanced you're Collection's power." GoodStriker said happily. "I brought you all to together in one form to focus the energy of all your Triggers into one titan!"

"A titan." the figure said looking at their reflection. " Call us...Patren Ugou!" they announced loudly as they began charging a shot at the icy Gangler. "Now let's dissect this frog!" Ugou screamed as they unleashed the complete power of their charged shot. The gigantic colorful blast zoomed at Gerou and instantly blew him into nothing leaving only a cracked safe on the ground.

"Alright! I did it!" Ugou cheered as the split apart once more.

"I'm back!" Keita cheered.

"Good work team." Keiichiro said calmly.

"Thank you too Goodie!" Satsuki said happily.

"Goodie?" GoodStriker said confusedly. "I kind of dig it!"

The happiness was soon cut short, an eyeless bluish violet Gangler emerged from a Backdoor next to the broken safe.

"Another Gangler!" Sakuya exclaimed.

"Zamigo, what have you done?" she asked as she looked down at the broken safe. "Now my precious little Collection piece, make Ruretta Gerou feel all better." she said softly as she shot a small green orb from a gun attachment on her arm at the the broken safe. The safe glowed a green tint and recovered back to how it was before. It shot up into the air, with Gerou appearing around it once more. From there, the toad grew and grew until he towered over the surrounding buildings.

"Aghhh." Gerou mindless groaned as he begun swinging his tongue at the surrounding buildings.

"What the hell?!" Keiichiro shouted as he took a step back. Instinctively, he began firing at the giant to obviously no effect.

"He's huge." Tsukasa said dumbfounded.

"Hey Goodie, do you want to help us form Ugou again?" Keita asked still keeping his eyes on the giant frog. "Goodie?"

The Patrangers looked around for the living piece, only to discover him flying by the Lupins now.

"I didn't forget you phantom thieves either! I owe ya letting me out of the safe. So what do you say, want to try out my power?" Goodie happily offered.

"Killing Ganglers is more of a cop thing." Kairi replied. "But, it looked like fun to test you out."

"Um, the an obvious size difference is the real problem here. What kind of power can you give us to match that?" Itoumi asked worriedly.

"Summon your Fighters and then shoot me out after. I'll take care of the rest!" Goodie mischievously replied.

"Fair enough!" Kairi said as he prepared his Red Dial Fighter.

"What are you doing?" Keiichiro questioned as he ran over.

The five phantoms moved in precise unison as they turned over their V Changers and spun the dials of their individual Dial Fighters.

**R-r-r-red! 0 - 1 - 0**

**B-b-b-blue! 2 - 6 -0**

**Y-y-y-yellow! 1 - 1 - 6**

**P-p-p-pink! 6 - 4 - 2**

**G-g-g-green! 5 - 5 - 3**

As with before, the Dial Fighters grew to full size and the Lupins flew into the air.

"You too right GoodStriker?" Kairi asked once more.

"It's Goodie now, and yes!" the piece replied.

"Ok then." Kairi said as he placed Goodie on the V Changer, turned it over, and spun the dial.

**G-g-g-goodStriker! 3 - 2 - 1**

As with the Fighters, GoodStriker grew to an enormous size. He however was significantly larger in comparison to both the phantoms and police vehicles.

"Alright! Are you ready?! Kaito Combination Time!" Goodie announced.

Goodie opened up into a robotic abdomen and two hollow legs. The Green Dial Fighter filled in the right leg while the Pink filled in the left. The Blue Dial Fighter attached the right side becoming an arm, while the Yellow repeated the action the left side. Finally, the Red Dial Fighter attached to the chest and snapped over revealing a head. From inside, the Lupinrangers were seated in a v shaped formation with Kair and Goodie in the front center.

"Rise." Kairi said with a snap. "Kaito Robo-"

"LupinKaiser!" the five said in unison.

"You like him phantoms?" Goodie now taking the form of an orange demonic hand puppet boastfully asked.

"This is..acceptable." Touma calmly said.

"Let's wreck stuff with him!" Itoumi cheered.

"Ready, go!" Kairi lead.

Dashing back, LupinKaiser kept steady fire with the gatling gun. The blank faced Gerou responded by swinging his tongue at the mecha, LupinKaiser managed to evade this attack by flying upward out of the way.

"We're fast still." Kane said impressed.

"And dangerous." Umika added.

With that, they powered the saw blade and cut off Gerou's tongue.

"Gaughh!" Gerou shrieked in pain.

LupinKaiser now dashed closure and began slashing away at the main body with the saw. Continually, LupinKaiser repeated the motion of flying up and down slashing away at the toad.

"Let's finish him!" Kairi shouted.

"Ok! Here we go!" Goodie cheered as the five phantoms lifted their V Changers.

"All together!" Kairi lead. "LupinKaiser:-"

"Rapid-Fire Down You-Go Shot!" the six announced in unison.

With that, the gatling gun rained a colorful array of beams at Gerou eliminating him once and for all.

"Forevermore-" Kairi said calmly.

"Adieu!" the phantoms declared together.

"That was fun phantoms." Goodie celebrated. "See ya next time!"

"What?" Kairi asked confusedly. And with that, GoodStriker broke apart LupinKaiser and flew off into the distance. Knocking the Lupins away from the premises.

"They did it." Tsukasa said from the ground.

"How peculiar, LupinKaiser. What do you think about that Keiichiro?" Keita asked while scratching his helmet.

Keiichiro stood stunned and silence.

"Keiichiro." Tsukasa called out.

"We have look into the database when we get back. I've never seen a Gangler with a white safe." Keiichiro simply replied.

* * *

The next day, the Lupins were working at Jurer once more. The first day they were given the chance to in about three days.

"Glad, we're back. If we kept having to close for random "issues" we'd start losing regulars." Umika said as she set the last table for lunch.

"I prefer that work over this schlock anyday." Kairi groaned.

"This schlock pays, now please try to get through a whole shift without any breaks for once." Touma scolded.

"You're a valuable source for our business Kairi, you bring a certain charisma." Kane added while polishing a glass.

"I have charisma." Umika whined.

"But you're scary face only drives customers away, not reels them in." Kairi mocked.

"Damn't Kairi." Umika groaned.

"Stop it already Kairi." Itoumi snarked. "No need to for that mess today, just be glad we have a day without the cops or Ganglers for once."

"Excuse me." an familiar voice broke in.

"Oh why." Itoumi muttured to herself. Turning around, sure enough it was the Patrangers lined up as customers.

"What a surprise, the Patrangers are our customers today." Kairi said with a fake smile.

"Yeah, Sakuya wanted to have lunch here today. You don't mind right? I know a table of five is a lot to start the shift with." Keiichiro said stoically.

"Not at all, have a seat here." Kairi said directing them to a circular table.

"Hey Umika." Sakuya said to her shyly.

"Oh, right...Sakuya from the market." Umika replied nervously.

"You two are acquainted?" Kairi asked mischievously.

"I uh..ran into her at the market a the other day. She told me about this place, thought I'd stop by." Sakuya said with a light laugh.

"He was really adimit about coming here." Keita teased as he quickly made himself comfortable.

"Kind of creepy." Satsuki added.

"Can it you two." Tsukasa reprimanded. "Sorry about them."

"N..no problem." Umika said still shaky.

"Can't believe this happening." Kane said to Touma. "Umika's lover boy dragged the cops right to our literal doorsteps."

"Let's take their pieces." Touma said harshly.

"Not here Touma, that'd be a little too obvious wouldn't it be?" Kane explained.

"Then what do we do?" Touma asked coldly.

"You stay back and cook them a delicious, try not to poison them. Umika will serve them, Kairi will keep Itoumi from clawing at em, and I'm going try to go have a little fun with little Miss Sangou over there." Kane happily said as he pat Touma on the shoulder and walked away.

With a light sigh, Touma continued his prep work in the kitchen.

* * *

In the dead woods of the the Gangler world, Destra approached a figure from the Lupin's past. An icy Gangler with a stark white safe was sitting in a pile own snow.

"Destra. What can I do for you this time old friend?" the icy Gangler asked gently.

"...Zamigo." Destra growled angrily.

* * *

**Next Time!**

The thieves and police get to know each other. Whether they know they are or not!

The Patrangers look into these mysterious new white safe Ganglers!

The Lupinrangers encounter the mammoth Gangler once more!

Keiichiro makes a stand!

**Next Time: Number 3 - Cops and Robbers**


	3. Number 3 - Cops and Robbers

A/N: Sooo...months later here's another chapter. Yeah, I've been busy. I'll try to keep more consistent with chapters but can't make a firm promise. Hopefully someone is still reading; so here it is Chapter 3, enjoy!

* * *

As fate would have it, the Lupins found themselves serving their newly emerged rivals. Nervously, Umika carried a tray of waters to the five straight laced officers.

"H..here's some water to start with, would anyone like anything else to drink?" Umika asked nervously.

"Can I see your drink menu?" Keita asked, now glued face down on the table.

"No Keita. You can't have a drink while we're on duty." Tsukasa scolded.

"You know my aim gets better when I'm tipsy." Keita protested as he raised his head slightly.

"I'll take a cup of coffee, no sugar." Keiichiro said keeping his stoic disposition.

"I'd like a diet coke." Sakuya said with a bright smile.

"Not enough eggs in the coin purse, so no drink for me." Satsuki responded as she searched through an odd poorly stitched pouch she dug out from her pocket.

"R..right. I'll be back with your drinks and to take your order also!" Umika half shouted as she dashed back to the kitchen.

"Touma! What do we do?" she asked fearfully as she flailed her arms about.

"Calm down." Touma responded groughly as he continued chopping vegetables.

"B..but, what if they're onto us?"

"They're not smart enough to figure us out."

"So we just act like things are ok?"

"That's what Kane said to do, he usually knows right."

Meanwhile at the table of the Pats, Kane slithers over to the officers carrying a tray of shot glasses.

"Forgive me for approaching so suddenly officers, was just wondering if anyone of you would like to try a sample of our newest shipment." Kane said softly.

"Hell yeah." Keita happily replied.

"What I just say." Tsukasa scolded once more. "Thank you, but no. We're still on the clock."

"Aw, surly just a single shot would be no harm." Kane prodded further.

"As she said, thanks but no." Keiichiro added.

"I'm..too young anyways." Sakuya broke in.

"Oh!" Kairi shouted from the back of the room. "How old are ya officer if you don't mind me asking. Just a bit worried that the Global Police might be recruiting child soldiers." Kairi sneered as he approached the table.

"Not that young, I'm nineteen." Sakuya answered.

"Only nineteen? Does that make Umika some kind of cradle robber?" Kairi snarked.

"Wha?" Sakuya exclaimed confusedly.

"Sakuya, is that Umika girl serving us your girlfriend or something?" Keita asked now smiling cattily.

"Do you like her because her head is so round?" Satsuki interrupted.

"Wha?" Kane muttered at Satsuki comment.

"No...I don't even really know her. Only talked to her once before today." Sakuya answered, blushing profusely.

"Keita, don't tease him." Tsukasa remarked.

"Oi, Tsukasa why you always bringing me down." Keita complained as he rolled his head face down against the table.

"I wouldn't have to scold you like a child if you didn't act like one." Tsukasa continued.

"Sure you wouldn't like that drink now Miss Sangou?" Kane snickered.

"Miss Sangou?" Keiichiro questioned. "Oh right, our Patranger identities." he thought back.

"Yes yes, don't think we aren't aware of who you all are. Our cities defenders deserve only the best treatment." Kane announced.

"Yeah, you all really took care of that fountain in the park." Kairi snarked.

"Right...my apologies kid. We were getting a bit out of hand on our first mission with our new equipment." Keiichiro responded solemnly.

"Kid?" Kairi growled.

"Right, right. We're in your way now, Umika should have taken your orders by now so, Kairi let's go back and check what's up with her." Kane said all of sudden as grabbed Kairi's sleeve and pulled him to the back.

"Stop trying to piss them off." Kane scolded.

"But it's fun." Kairi remarked with the tip of his tongue sticking out.

"Kairi, may I remind that our identities are secret. The more you poke at the Patrangers with the same attitude you use as Lupin Red, the more likely they're going to notice." Kane continued.

"Damn you Kairi! Did you reveal us?" Umika panicked.

"Both of you calm down, of course I'm not gonna let them know who we are. I was just having a little fun is all." Kairi justified.

"Well stop having fun, and behave for once." Touma added.

"You all are just putting impossible demands on me right now." Kairi sneered.

"Kairi, please this is serious." Umika continued. "We can't risk playing around too much."

"Alright alright, jeez." Kairi said as he rolled his eyes. "Hm that's odd, there's one less nagging voice going at me then usual. Where's Itoumi?"

"She walked out to the back." Touma answered.

"Interesting; Kane, Touma, Umika, keep working. I'll go check on little green." Kairi said as he followed her path to the back.

"You heard him, Umika go check on them." Kane repeated.

Back with the Pats, the officers were trying to pass time waiting for their waitress's return.

"Why would they tempt me with this water glass if I can't afford a drink." Satsuki muttered sadly as she gazed at the water in front of her.

"Satsuki, it's ok. The water is free." Tsukasa softly said to her.

"Is that true Tsu-Tsu? Is anything in this world truly free?" she asked with a shine of hesitant amazement in her eyes.

"Well if anything is free, it would surely be tap water so drink up." Tsukasa responded with an amused smile.

With confirmation that she would not be charged, Satsuki lifted up the glass and began pouring water into her mouth,

"Oh, not so fast Satsuki." Sakuya said with concern.

"Trust in her ability Sakuya." Keita added.

"Tsukasa, how do you get to her like that?" Keiichiro asked with genuine bewilderment in his expression.

"I'm telling you Keiichiro, talking to Satsuki is all about understanding her and her needs. You need to start figuring how to do that out yourself." Tsukasa replied with a proud expression.

"Don't worry Sir, you'll figure her out." Sakuya encouraged.

"Thanks Hikawa." Keiichiro dully replied as he returned to his stoic expression.

"Aa...Sir...why do you only call Tsukasa by her first name?" Sakuya questioned.

"It's cause they've known each other for so long." Keita answered instead.

"How long." Sakuya further questioned.

"Um, well since we were kids really. My grandfather and Keiichiro's dad were pretty close. We just ended up around each other a lot because of that." Tsukasa detailed.

"Yeah, and now poor, poor Tsukasa is stuck with him." Keita snarked.

"Stuck?" Keiichiro parroted annoyedly.

Before Keita could respond with either further mockery or sluggish dismissal, Umika finally returned. Still visibly shakey, she shined a big smile and signaled with her notepad and pen.

"Umika are you ok?" Sakuya asked concerningly.

"Fine! So fine!" she belted crudely. "Now what can I get you all to eat?"

"How's the rum baba?" Keita asked, face once more planted against the table top.

"You really want cake for your entree?" Umika asked, still slightly nervous.

"Bear with him, he has the diet of a nine year old." Keiichiro said with an eye roll. "I'll get my order out of the way. I would like the onion soup, the flamiche, the oysters, the cassoulet, the smoked salmon, and the boeuf bourguignon."

"Is that really all for you?" the nervous waitress once more questioned, clearly shook from the less than tactful behavior of the Tactical Unit.

"I'm on a strict diet right now, if I'm gonna up my weight gain then I need to up my calorie intake." Keiichiro explained.

"I'll just keep enjoying the free water." Satsuki added as she pressed her lips at the rim of her glass.

* * *

Itoumi was slouching in the back alley behind Jurer with her face burrowed into her phone. Slowly but loudly Kairi stomped over toward until she finally gave in and looked up at his approach. Now satisfied after snatching her attention, Kairi quickly dashed forward and took a seat by her side.

"You're break isn't for another two hours, what are we paying you for?" he teased.

"Piss off." she bluntly demanded.

"Don't be so cruel to me Itoumi. Don't you get how sensitive I am?" Kairi said melodramatically as he theatrically waved his arms and slouched back.

"Ass." Itoumi muttered as she returned back to the bright screen of her phone.

Kairi looked over at his grumpy comrade as he continued to lay beside her on the street. Uncomfortable with the prolonged silence, Kairi shot himself back up.

"Do the cops really make you that upset?" Kairi asked, now in a far more reserved tone but still with his signature feline like smile.

"It's not just them, all cops piss me off. You know that. So you sure as hell won't be catching me filling their glasses and cleaning after their mess." she calmly explained, never letting her gaze leave her phone.

"Oh that's right." he said with slight snicker. "Still, leaving poor Umika in there alone to deal with them is pretty rough."

"You could go back."

"Yeah, or I could just sit back here and hide with you." he said as returned back to laying, "Truth is, I don't like them much either. I think we're all in the same boat there. But you know what would suck? Letting them have such mental dominance over who we are that their mere presence forces us out. Giving them the mere inclination that we in anyway fear them." he continued as he smiled at her. "Now that would suck."

Annoyed, Itoumi looked once more at the smiling rogue. She was greatly upset by the mere existence of the Patrangers, but Kairi's suggestion that they had any authority over the way she acts or the things she did drove her livid.

"Fine, I'll go back in." she said as she stood up and stuffed her phone back into her pocket.

"If that's what you want." Kairi teased.

* * *

"Touma! Are the oysters done?" Umika asked still panicking.

"Almost, calm done." Touma responded in a dead tone. "They got a lot, we only have one cook, it's all gonna take some time."

"You can't rush his gemius Umika." Kane added.

"Why are you both back here? Someone needs to be outside in case any other customers come in." Touma scolded.

"Don't think many will be out and about today. Seems like a lot of people are keeping inside because of our giant battle yesterday. I mean, you would think society would be used to giant monster battles but I guess the fear never really goes away from those sorts of things," Kane responded.

"I'm still taken aback by the whole thing. Not just LupinKaiser, that Gangler was seriously creepy." Umika added as she recalled the animalistic and seemingly mindless toad they had just encountered. "It's safe was white...like _his._"

A sudden long bang echoed in the kitchen as Touma slammed a dirty pan into the sink.

"Yes. I noticed that too." Touma grumbled angrily.

"Hmm." Kane sounded as he thought to himself. "If _he_ is here, then _he_'s far braver than any other creature on this planet. Chin up my allies, when we see _him _again we're gonna tear _him _to pieces." Kane proudly proclaimed

"Right, right, right." Umika repeated to herself until she could feel the discomfort finally exist her mind.

"See, right Touma?" Kane asked as he smiled at Touma, whom was just about done with the Patranger's order.

"Right," he muttered quietly as he nodded. "Umika, we'll help you take this out to them." he added as he grabbed a tray of plates.

In agreement, Kane nodded back and ground a tray himself.

"Thanks a lot guys." Umika smiled, as she followed suit.

The trio went out to the dining room with the dozen dishes, only to see the officers standing up and exiting the building.

"Leaving now?" Kane asked softly.

"Sorry about this, we have to head back to the station right away." Tsukasa answered with a bow. "We promise to stop by again soon." as she, Keita, and Satsuki rushed out the restaurant.

"Ye..yeah, forgive me Umika." Sakuya said with embarrassment as he followed suit.

"Please keep the change." Keiichiro said softly as he placed a rather large stack of yen on their table, gave a quick bow, and then ran out behind his team.

Umika placed the plates she was carrying on a nearby table and examined the stack left by the red officer.

"He left a lot extra." Umika said as she shook her head and counted the loot. "We'll have to give it back whenever they come in again."

"Did you guys really scare them off without me?" Kairi sneered as he and Itoumi finally returned inside.

"They had to get back to work right away apparently." Kane respond. "Which more than likely means another Gangler."

"Precisely, Lupin Pink." Kogure broke in as he stepped out from the corner of the restaurant.

"Kogure, I assume you're already a step head of them too, right?" Kane continued.

"Of course." the old man answered gently as he took a seat and grabbed the cake Keita had ordered. He reached for a fork by the side of the table and took a small but eerily precise bite. "This is wonderful by the way Lupin Blue, your culinary talents are truly something to behold.

"Kogure, with all due respect I don't wish to speak about food right now." Touma said anxiously.

"Where are going to find this Gangler?" Itoumi said, trying to quickly move straight to the point of the steward's sudden arrival.

"Of course, of course my phantoms." Kogure said calmly as he rhythmically pulled a piece of paper from his pocket, "It appears there's a blackmarket sale tonight, look at what's on display."

The paper was a series of instructions guiding a buyer somewhere to purchase a Collection piece.

"We've made a deal with some street thugs, they think they're getting paid. Your job is to go to the location and take it from them."

"Just humans?" Kairi asked coyly as he jumped toward the old man. "Easy peasy, where does the Gangler come in?'

"The workers of House Lupin whom set up this meeting have been ''compromised ``. I doubt it was a human beings doing. Therefore, we can infer a Gangler is trying to interfere in this transaction."

"Alright; so we go to the hoodrats domain, snatch the treasure, and hold off whatever Gangler shows up. Still easy peasy." Kairi snarked as he lightly stuck his tongue out.

"Nope, Ganglers problem. It's those damn cops you're worried about, right?" Itoumi broke in as she stepped forward.

"Precisely Lupin Green. Those...Patrangers, they're going to provide a rather prominent distraction if they aren't dealt with soon. If they arrive, I need you to take their Collection pieces."

The five phantoms looked at one another blankly. It was already an understanding between the team that the Pats would have to be dealt with sooner or later. However, a matter of understanding of what needed to be done wasn't the same as being able to accomplish the task.

"We'll do our best as always." Kane spoke for the group.

"I would hope so." Kogure said happily as he stood up from his seat. Following that he began walking off, preparing to do one of his signature disappearances. "Don't disappoint me, my phantoms."

"Mm." Kane lightly sounded as he nodded. Followed shortly by Umika and Touma repeating his action.

"Thank you again for the cake Lupin Blue." Kogure thanked as he disappeared once more.

"He's oddball still." Kairi said, breaking into a smirk. "How do we know for sure that he's even human." he joked.

"We best close early again today. Let's suit up for the mission." Touma said as he began walking upstairs.

"He ain't wrong, let's go." Kane said joyfully as he followed suit.

The remaining three began trailing behind, on the way up the stairs Kairi noticed Itoumi's scowl once more. Gently he tapped her shoulder.

"I said chin up already, bad energy will drag us all down during the mission." Kairi cheekily mocked. "Remember, they got nothing on us."

"Obviously." Itoumi haughtily replied as she rushed pass Kairi.

"There she goes again." Kairi said with a sigh.

"I think you cheered her up a little bit. Even if she won't admit it." Umika said with a light laugh.

"Then I did good. Geez Umika, if even I'm capable of spreading smiles and keeping team morale up, why do we keep you around." Kairi cruelty joked.

"What?" Umika shrilled annoyedly.

"You're whole things heart right? Looks like your team role is currently covered so we won't be needing you. Maybe Touma, Kane, and I should hold auditions for a new Lupin Yellow." Kairi further mocked as he dashed up the stairs.

"Damn you Kairi!" Umika yelled as she quickly chased after.

* * *

In the dead woods of the Gangler world, Destra and Zamigo were in the midst of a violent clash.

"You sickly bastard!" Destra shouted as he swung his gigantic hammer.

Despite the weapons enormous weight, Destra managed to swing it with such ease that it may as well have weighed nothing. Still, Zamigo was alarmingly quick. The first swing was dodged and broke a crater into the ground. The second, also evaded, struck down an entire tree. Zamigo quickly countered with two shots of ghastly ice bullets. In immediate reaction, Destra fired a mission from the cannon barrel side of his hammer's head turing the shots into mere steam.

"How dare you even try that on me!" Destra loudly scolded.

"Calm down Destra, I don't want to fight you." Zamigo softly said as he placed his pistols back into his holsters and raised his empty hands. "No need for this."

"Where is Mammo Io?" Destra demanded.

"You want him back? He's a loser, I thought you had no use for-"

"Bring him to me! Your ability, you're getting out of hand with it again! I give you a meter, you take a mile!"

"That's what this is about? But wasn't Gerou much more useful after everything? Isn't that what you wanted out of him?"

"Enough! Bring me Mammo Io!"

Zamigo let out an annoyed sigh. Sluggishly, he raised his arm and snaps his fingers. In a sharp flash, a frozen Mammo Io appears between the pair. Slowly, Zamigo walks up to the frozen Gangler and taps the side. Just like that, the cold shell shattered and Mammo is freed.

"Ahhh!" Mammo loudly screamed. "Where am-Zamigo!" he panicked as he jumped behind Destra. Nervously he looked down at his safe only to sigh in relief as he released his safe was still its natural silver. "I'm me hahaha." he awkwardly laughed to himself.

"Mammo Io." Destra coldly said. "These are directions to where the Lupinragers are going to retrieve a Collection piece. Take a hoard of Ponders, go to the Backdoor seven meters south from here and take it from them."

"What, you're giving me a second chance?" Mammo questioned excitedly. "Destra, how merciful of you!"

"Calm yourself, take this piece." Destra continued as he handed Mammo a shuriken like Collection piece. "You'll need one to fight the phantoms off."

"Thank you!" Mammo thanked once more as he ran off to follow the instructions given to him.

"Odd of you to just hand out your Collection pieces. Didn't you hear about the Boss' contest?" Zamigo questioned curiously.

"I have no interest in being boss. I still don't know what the Boss is thinking...but it doesn't matter right now. All that matters is we Ganglers keep gathering Collection pieces and I prevent infections like you from spreading." Destra scolded.

"So you're just gonna hang out with me?"

"I'm keeping an eye on you. I see now letting you go off on your own is too unpredictable"

"Cool, want to play a game or something." Zamigo said oddly happy, as he took a seat under a tree.

* * *

Dancing against the rhythm of the city, the five phantoms jumped across buildings until reaching the meetup position.

"Are we early?" Umika asked with a whisper.

"No, our guy is just late." Touma sighed.

The five stood on that perch looking down at the empty and dark lot. The man they were to meet was supposed to arrive in a black suit. Considering the nature of this deal, they were not expecting him to arrive alone. Still, humans would always be easily dealt with; it's what might come after that the Lupins had to prepare themselves for.

"Still no sign of anything." Itoumi muttered as she glared at the empty lot.

"Is there a chance that they suspect they're about to be jumped?" Touma asked seriously.

"Absolutely not, a couple of simple street thugs? They wouldn't act with such caution." Kairi reassured. "Let's take it easy until they get here." He continued as he took a seat on the perch floor.

"Speak of the devil." Kane broke in as he pointed downward.

Sure enough, a tall man dressed in black walked down the empty lot. Beside him, four others mostly draped in black. He gripped a dark brown suitcase and held it against his chest.

"Finally." Itoumi said with slight amusement. "Definitely just a bunch of simple street thugs." she snarked.

It was apparent that the thugs were nervous and unprepared. Their group was shaking and walking with such awkward caution that you could've mistaken them for aged humanoid animatronics.

"So, we go for it?" Kane asked with a humored smile.

"Of course!" Kairi joyfully cried as he dashed down to meet with the thugs below. "Hello gentlemen! I believe you have something for us?"

Startled, the black clad men jumped backward.

"Ye..yeah, you have the money?" the suitcase holding thug asked sheepishly.

"Actually, we're gonna have to take a rain check for that payment." Kairi snarked with a sinister smile. On cue, his four allies to descended to his side. "You understand, it's just business."

"R..right…" the suitcase holding thug nervously whimpered. "It's all business!" he suddenly shouted as he through case at the Lupins and ran back with his fellow black clads.

"Lupinrangers!" a familiar shout could be heard.

"Goddamnit." Kairi uttered with annoyance.

Sure enough, the five members of the Tactical Unit ran out from behind.

"How did you set us up?" Touma growled.

"Spread the word about a Collection piece up for sale, we figured you all or a Gangler would take the bait." Tsukasa explained. "Now stand down and raise your hands!"

"Please. Miss, you already know how this is going to go." Kairi replied as he gave a sinister smile and raised his V Changer. "Looks like we have a chance to take their Collection pieces after all."

"You'll have to tear from our corpses!" Keiichiro threatened as he raised his S Changer. "Kaito Change!" the five thieves shouted in unison.

**Red! 0 - 1 - 0**

**Blue! 2 - 6 -0**

**Yellow! 1 - 1 - 6**

**Pink! 8 - 1 - 9**

**Green! 5 - 0 - 2**

**Masquerise!**

"Keisatsu Change!" the five officers shouted in unison.

**Ichigou**

**Nigou**

**Sangou**

**Yongou**

**Gogou**

**Patrise!**

Once again, the two ranger teams found themselves rushing at one another. In the mass pile; shots were fired in all directions visibly tearing concrete and brick from the lot. Eventually, the teams broke into fights with each other's respective color counterparts.

"Come at me officer! I'm waiting!" Kairi sneered as he flipped and kicked Keiichiro, being sure to make use of the significant speed difference between their abilities. Keeping up a good pace, the red thief consistently landed strikes on the seasoned officer all the while remaining unscaved.

"Damn you phantom thief!" Keiichiro ragefully shouted as he continually fired his S Changer.

"Keiichiro!" Tsukasa shouted from behind as she narrowly escaped the swing of Kane's claw blade.

"Pay attention officer. One wrong move and I'll take more than that blaster of yours." he teased as he swung once more.

Swiftly, Tsukasa rolled under the swing to the ground and swept at his legs bringing him down to the ground.

"Oof!" Kane groaned.

"Pay attention yourself." she threatened as she stomped down on his body. Before her foot could make an impact, he raised his right arm and caught her heel. Using his full force, he pushed the pink officer back away from his grounded figure.

"As you were officer." Kane lightly said as he brought himself back to his feet. "I won't be taken out so simply."

In the back, the pair of greens were in the midst of an energetic shoot out. Sakuya was a noticeably more accurate shot than Itoumi, yet the assistance of her bulletproof cape prevented any serious damage from being inflicted upon her.

"Isn't this set up kind of low for the officers of the law!" Itoumi angrily sneered.

"It..it's whatever it takes! You Lupinrangers are dangerous!" Sakuya shouted in return.

"Did you not see us save the city the other day? Idiot!" she shrieked back as she dashed from her shooting range and kicked him to the ground. "You're the ones who wrecked public property." she sternly retorted as she placed her V Changer against the face of his visor.

From her blindspot, a charged yellow shot zoomed in and knocked her against the wall from her exposed side.

"Sakuya! Got your back man!" Keita yelled from the side.

"Than..thank you Keita!" Sakuya eagerly replied.

"Green!" Umika worriedly screamed as she tossed a trio of bladed cards at Keita's feet, spooking him to step back.

"Son of a-" Itoumi groaned as she repeated herself. "I'm alright Yellow."

"Good." Umika happily sighed.

"Oi! Almost chopped off my toes!" as he swung his Pat MegaBo at her head. Immediately his strike attempt was blocked by the swing of her Lupin Blade.

"You shot my teammate!" she scolded.

"It's a fight! We're supposed to shoot each other!" he argued as the duo repeated clashed back and forth with their respective melee weapons.

"Then I have the right to go for your toes!" she argued back!

"Alrighty! But I'm still mad about it!" he complained loudly.

All the while, the blues were in the midst of their own encounter. Touma jumped around Satsuki, repeated shooting at her feet and whipping her body.

"This bl...blue bun..bunny is very...wild." Satsuki meekly mutered.

"What are you talking about?" Touma coldy replied as he repeated his assault. "Aren't you going to hit me back? Or is this everything you have?"

"Wh..when in doubt." she replied just as she shouted into her MegaBo. As before, the scream created a powerful blast of sound that tour through whatever was in front of her. Aware of this ability, Touma wrapped himself in his cape to shield from severe damage.

"Is that your best?" he boldly proclaimed as he unwrapped himself.

"O..oh no…plan B…" she ominously announced as she began charging her S Changer. Following that she fired to the ground creating a crater. Then she repeated that action at Touma's feet. And again at the spot he landed. As before, Touma danced about to evaded her attacks only to slip up and slow more and more as he released the ground was no longer a smooth transferable plain.

"Smarter than you look." Touma uttered as he continually struggled to dash about.

"Lupinrangers! Patrangers!" a familiar voice screamed from behind a wall. "I'm back! Where's my treasure!" it boasted. Following his words, a pair of spinning boulders broke through the back wall and struck both Touma and Satsuki.

The shattered wall revealed the mammoth Gangler, Mammo Io, whom had disappeared the day before along with a hoard of Pondermen.

"Blue!" Umika nervously screamed as she and the other Lupins ran to his side.

"Satsuki!" Keita worriedly yelled at the same moment as he and his team did the same for their blue.

"Are you ok? Can you stand?" Umika examined.

"I'm fine." Touma said as Kairi and Kane helped him up.

"Take it easy, you just got bashed by a big rock after all." Kane softly said as he patted the Touma's back.

"What are you doing back here! Didn't we take your treasure last time?" Itoumi interrogated.

"I've got some new equipment! And I'm going to take another piece from you all!" Mammo arrogantly threatened.

"Oh, you heard the word on the street?" Kairi happily said, as he prepared to crush the Gangler's hopes. "Hate to break it to you, but it was a set up from them." Kairi explained as he whimsically pointed his hand toward the Pats supported Satsuki back to the ground.

"Satsuki. You sure you're good?" Tsukasa calmly asked.

"All go..good. Tha..that elephant is...diff...difficult." Satsuki near whispered.

"A set up?" Mammo angrily questioned.

"Yep, and unlucky for you…" Kairi answered sinisterly as he and the other Lupins raised their V Changers. "You just brought us another chance to profeit."

"Whatever! I'll just take all your treasures!" Mammo ragefully announced. "Ponders! Take them down!" he commanded, followed by him and his hoard rushing at the five phantoms.

"Come and try!" Kairi proclaimed in and almost humored tone, as he and the other Lupins dashed into the Ponder swarm.

"Damn it!" Keiichiro annoyedly screamed.

"Keiichiro! Remember what the commander said, the Gangler's will always be our priority over the phantoms." Tsukasa scolded.

"Gah,,,right. Tsukasa and I will handle the main Gangler, Haruko and Youta fend off the Ponders, Hikawa stay back provide support."

"Yes sir!" Sakuya exclaimed as he awkwardly and swiftly cocked his gun.

Within the Ponder crowd, the individual Lupins maneuvered elegantly around avoiding every shot and swing as they positioned themselves closer and closer to Mammo.

"I see what you're trying to do little thieves, but sadly I need my space!" Mammo exclaimed as he activated his Collection piece to spin shards of rubble in all directions to repel the approaching thieves.

The shards quickly struck Umika, Kane, and Itoumi forcing them back. While due learning from his first experience Touma ducked under his coming shard and slid toward Mammo's legs. Kairi dodged his coming projectile by jumping over and landing behind the Gangler.

"Hi hi!" Kairi mocked with a childish wave as Touma slashed the monsters legs.

"Agh!" Mammo shrieked in pain as he fell backward. Quickly, Kairi chockholded the beast and pointed his V Changer at his head.

"Nice assist Blue!" Kairi happily thanked. "Now as for you, your treasure is ours."

"Absolutely not!" Mammo retorted as he once more used his piece's power forcing Kairi and Touma spinning backward. In Touma's case, his spinning against the ground tripped the coming Keiichiro and Tsukasa.

"What the?" Tsukasa murmured confusedly as she layed on the ground by the blue thief.

"Sorry officer." Touma lightly smirked as he shot back to the ground. In reflex, he draped himself in his shielded cape to negate the coming shots from Keiichiro and Tsukasa.

Back in the hoard, Keita was knocking and throwing Ponders about while Satsuki blasted various mooks with her S Changer and swat others with her MegaBo.

"You faceless never learn do ya?" Keita mocked as he chucked one over at the group of three more.

"Takei, they totally have faces." Satsuki corrected.

"Really?" Keita questioned as he dragged one closer to get a better look. "Oh, there's an eye." he noted as he chucked it over his shoulder. "You're definitely right Satsuki, there's at least an eye and an implied mouth."

After his realization, Keita was immediately struck by a swinging whip from a Lupin Blade.

"Interesting observation officer." Kane said calmly as he retracted his whip.

"Huh, next I'll get to snag a good luck at your face." Keita threatened as he clenched his fist.

"You damn cops are in our way again!" Itoumi shouted as he dashed at the two officers.

"Green, careful!" Umika warned as her and Kane tailed behind.

"Satsuki, fire!" Keita ordered as he and her raised their S Changers began firing at the trio.

"H..hang on, I got you from behind!" Sakuya reassured as he began firing from behind the thieves.

Back at Mammo and Kairi, Kairi dancing around the projectiles and continually firing at the Gangler's feet.

"Just you and I now big guy." Kairi jeered.

"What's your plan exactly here Red, you can't get anywhere near me!" Mammo proudly proclaimed.

"I'll think of something, as long as you keep missing I got plenty of time."

"Why you!"

Angrily, Mammo gathered several chunks of rubble and span it together to form a gigantic stone sphere.

"Try to evade this Red!"

"Won't have to!" Kairi countered as he wrapped the Lupin Blade whip function, forcing him to spin around. This caused the scarlet phantom to wrap around room and then immediately wrap around Mammo.

"Gotchu." Kairi said with a laugh as he pointed his finger at the hairy Gangler.

"Wha?" Mammo exclaimed as he struggled to move his arms.

"Your treasure is mine." Kairi happily sung as he placed his Red Dial Fighters the Gangler's safe.

**7 - 9 - 3**

"Noo!" Mammo shrieked as Kairi pulled out his Collection piece.

"Thank you muchly." Kairi mocked as he threw the piece up and down the air.

"Why you! I'll kill you!" Mammo screamed.

At that second, Touma was chucked over and landed beside Kairi.

"Blue." Kairi said with concern as he docked down beside his ally.

"I'm..having a bad day." Touma groaned.

With those words, a pair of charged shot knocked Mammo against the wall.

"Eliminate the Gangler!" Keiichiro ordered as he and Tsukasa rushed at the Gangler.

"Follow them!" Keita added as he lead Satsuki and Sakuya over to the fight.

"Easy day huh." Kairi laughed as he watched the five officer's plight against Mammo.

"I got you buddy." Kane said softly as he, Umika, and Itoumi joined by Kairi and Touma. Lightly the Kane lifted up the damaged thief to rest on his shoulder. "Guess we're good to leave the officers on clean up again."

"Their Collection pieces." Touma grunted out in pain.

"You can't even stand." Umika interrupted.

"Kogure…" Touma went on.

"And what about the old man?" Kairi firmly stated. "The Lupinrangers can't be down a man."

"Aren't you talking sweet, what's your game here?" Itoumi questioned.

"No game right now Green, just making sense." Kairi joyfully replied as he poked the front of Umika's visor.

"Why me?" Umika complained.

"All we promised is we would do our best, I think we did our best for the day." Kane calmly said.

"Not quite yet!" a familiar happy voice raised in.

"Goodie!" Umika shockily announced.

"Hey ho!" he energetically blurted out as he did several arial laps around the five phantoms before landing in Kairi's hands. "As I've said, only I can unlock a Collection pieces true potential! Wanna give me a spin Lupin Red?"

"Is that so?" Kairi mischievously questioned.

Thinking back at the events from before, the thought of the combined enigma that was Patren Ugou began racing through the thieves minds.

"Absolutely not." Itoumi sternly said as she tried to run off only to be halted by Kairi grabbing her cape.

"Come on Green, it could be fun!" Kairi justified.

"I don't want to be one with you!" Itoumi continued.

"I don't want any part of this." Touma groaned.

"Just trust me Lupins! Come on, you got me fired up so I just wanna show off!" GoodStriker went on.

"Ok ok." Kairi happily said. "Get ready guys!" he exclaimed as he placed Goodie onto his V Changer.

"Heaven have mercy." Kane said lightly.

"Oh God…" Umika lightly whispered.

**GoodStriker!**

**Kaitou Boost!**

A dark cloud of smoke engulfed the Lupinragers. The smoke began swirling around Kairi causing him to glow a bright crimson. In a sudden flash, Kairi split into five different Lupin Reds.

"Eh?" the other four thieves uttered at once.

"Very nice." the five Kairis said in unison as they examined one another.

"This worse than I expected." Itoumi snarked.

"Now what?" the Kairis asked Goodie.

"Take out that Gangler!" the Collection piece joyfully ordered.

"As you wish! Hey big guy!" the Kairi's yelled together as they pulled out their Lupin Bades.

"Five reds?" Mammo questioned.

"Move out of the way!" Keiichiro ordered his team as he saw the five blades began emitting a fiery glow.

"Get ready!" the Kairi's exclaimed as they toward the walls, forming a star around Mammo. Soon they jump from each other's places over and over slashing Mammo each time they passed him. Finally, to finish off the monster the five charged toward the center as one causing a giant inferno, followed by an explosion. From the mist of the explosion, only Kair and Mammo's broken safe remained.

"Very easy, very nice Goodie." Kairi complimented as he strut back beside his comrades.

"I told you, you'd like it! Hahah" Goodie excitedly replied.

"Red, behind!" Umika warned as she pushed Kairi out of the way of the coming Patranger shots.

"Gangler down, take them out!" Keiichiro said loudly.

"Don't you ever take a day off!" Kairi angrily shouted as he too raised his gun.

"We should just leave, now's not a good time to fight with Bl-" Umika calmly said as she put her hand on top of Kairi's Changer, yet before she could finish a familiar Backdoor emerged before them along with the same female Gangler from last time.

"You again!" Keiichiro announced as the feminine violet Gangler began walking toward the shards of Mammo. "Not this time!" Keiichiro proclaimed as he and his fellow Pats fired at her. However, every shot seemed to just barely skim her as she casually got closer to Mammo's remains.

"Are we missing?" Sakuya asked worriedly.

"Very cute coppers, but I'm not here for you." she replied with a light snicker. "Now my precious little Collection piece, make Mammo Io feel all better." she said softly as she shot a small green orb from a gun attachment on her arm at the the broken safe. As with before, the light consumed the shards of safe bringing it back together. In a flash it began to expand and out emerged a gigantic Mammo as Reruta had done before.

"Crap!" the ten rangers yelled in unison.

"Thanks Gauche! Now phantoms, officers; ready for round 2?!" Mammo sadistically questioned as he stomped at the spot of land the two teams stood at. The Lupinrangers evaded the coming flattening by using their grappling hooks to hop out of the way, while Kane still carried the limp Touma on his back. The Patrangers on the other hand, dramatically rolled out of the spot just barely dodging the malicious attack.

"Are you all ok?" Tsukasa asked her teammates.

"Tsu-tsu!" Satsuki shrieked in terror. "B..big again!" she continued as she pointed at the giant Gangler.

"Calm down Satsuki." Keita reassured while holding her flailing arms at her side.

"Y..yeah, LupinKaiser took care of it last time right?" Sakuya said nervously.

"Negative Hikawa." Keiichiro sternly replied. "We can't depend on those thieves. We made a promise to defend this city." he went on as he gripped his Trigger Machine. "So we'll handle it."

"Right." Tsukasa agreed with a slight nod. "Let's be a bit more careful this time though." she reminded, calling back to the destruction from last time.

"We..we're doing this?" Sakuya once more questioned.

"Seems so, ready Satsuki?" Keita said gripping his own Trigger Machine.

"Ah..ok…" Satsuki said as she reluctantly mimicked her allies actions.

**Ichigou! Hear! The! Engine! Roar!**

**Nigou! They'll! Get! Their! Man!**

**Sangou! Wild! Attacks! Wild! Impacts!**

**Yongou! Stronger! Than! The! Rest!**

**Gogou! Ride! Fast! Ride! Free!**

Their machines announced as they grew in size. Immediately, the Patrangers jumped into their individual vehicles to engage the Gangler.

"What's this? The Tactical Unit is sending their toy cars at me?" Mammo mocked. "Die!" he threatened as he began kicking at the five police vehicles.

"Be careful everyone!" Keiichiro ordered. "Hikawa, Haruko, your two Triggers have ranged attacks so stay back. Youta, fire your bikes net to hand restrain his movements. Tsukasa's TRigger has that rod, I'll it a power boost so we can knock him down."

"Alright on it!" Keita said as he began launching missiles from his truck.

"Yes sir!" Sakuya agreed as his own Trigger Machine began firing its front blaster.

"Aghh." Mammo groaned in annoyance. "That all you have?"

"Youta! Now!" Keiichiro commanded.

"Ok!" Satsuki yelled in normal confused and scared tone. The net launch upward and immediately tangled around Mammo.

"Tsukasa, by my side!" Keiichiro yelled as he activated his vehicle's power boosting function.

"Right here. Let's hope this bust his legs!" Tsukasa announced as she struck Mammo's legs with the power boosted rod of her vehicle. With that impact, Mammo was knocked down to the ground.

"Nice one!" Keita cheered.

"Is he done for?" Sakuya asked hopefully.

"Not even close!" Mammo bragged as he slowly rose from the ground. "Try again!" he angrily proclaimed as he punched at Keiichiro and Tsukasa.

"Chiroro! Tsu-tsu!" Satsuki panicked as she fired another net Mammo.

"Not this time!" Mammo smugly said as he stretched out his arm to grab the net preventing it from wrapping around him. "You're cute little plan isn't gonna work on me twice!"

"What now?" Keita asked.

"Stand your ground and keep firing! Keiichiro and I need to move out of his range, Satsuki stay back with Sakuya and Keita." Tsukasa answered.

"We'll think of a counter attack, for now our priority to keep him back from civilians, so keep on the defensive." Keiichiro added.

* * *

Back on the ground level, the Lupins were observing the Pats intense struggle with the gigantic Mammo. All the while, Umika and Kane were attending to the out of commision Touma.

"It's gonna destroy the city." Itoumi uttered quietly.

"No worries, we have the key to victory!" Kairi happily stated.

"You crazy? Touma can't pilot his Dial Fighter now, he can't even stand!" Umika reminded.

"I can do it." Touma stubbornly replied.

"Oh you can? Prove it, do like six jumping jacks for me." Kane scolded.

"Well we can't just stand here right?" Itoumi went on. "The cops are useless and if that thing totals the city then that's it for our wish. Who knows how many Collection pieces that will be destroyed in the process."

"And all the lost lives." Umika added while tapping the back of Itoumi's helmet, in a manner like a mother scolding her child. "I don't want everything to be lost either, but if we go out there and Touma can't-"

"I can do it!" Touma angrily shouted, while continually struggling to stand.

"Goodie s suppose to up the power of all Collection pieces. Maybe just the four of us can take him out?" Kane thought aloud.

"Well Goodie, do you think your power is enough for just the four of us to take out that overgrown elephant?" Kairi whimsically asked the sentient piece. Only for him and the other four Lupins to realize Goodie was no longer there.

"Goodie?" the five asked at once as they searched in all directions.

* * *

Back in Keiichiro's cockpit, he noticed a familiar white vehicle floating to the right side of his view.

"GoodStriker!" Keiichiro announced.

"GoodStrikers with you?" Tsukasa added.

"I prefer Goodie actually!" Goodie corrected.

"I gave him that name!" Satsuki boasted.

"Good job." Keita replied while giving her a few claps of his hands.

"What are you doing here?" Keiichiro asked sternly.

"You guys driving and blasting about that giant Gangler has got me all pumped up! I'm ready to give you a boost!" Goodie answered while spinning a few times in the air before landing in Keiichiro's hands.

"What? I don't understand?" Keiichiro questioned. "Aren't you with them?"

"I go to whatever makes me happy, and right now you guys are making me soooo happy!" Goodie happily answered.

"Keiichiro, now's not to time to question the demented weapon." Keita reminded.

"He helped us the ground last time, I don't think we should worry about his allegiances right now." Tsukasa added.

"Uh, I suppose you're right. Just put you on the S Changer?" Keiichiro reluctantly asked.

"Yes sir! Just like last time!" Goodie answered, now shaking with anticipation.

Keiichiro placed Goodie onto the S Changer, flipped him over and pulled his trigger.

**GoodStriker! One! Shot! To! Victory!**

As he did for the Lupins before, Goodie grew to size even greater than the Pat's individual Trigger Machines.

"Alright! Are you ready?! Keisatsu Combination Time!" Goodie announced.

Goodie opened up into a robotic abdomen and two hollow legs. Trigger Machine Yongou filled in the right leg while Gogou filled in the left. Trigger Machine Sangou attached the right side becoming an arm, while Niigou repeated the action the left side. Finally, Trigger Machine Ichigou attached to the chest and snapped over revealing a head. From inside, the Patrangers were seated in a v shaped formation with Keiichiro and Goodie in the back center.

"Ready!" Keiichiro shouted with a salute. "Keisatsu Robo-"

"PatKaiser!" they all proclaimed in unison.

"You like him officers?" Goodie asked, once more taking the form of an orange demonic hand puppet.

"Quiet." Keiichiro stoically ordered while bopping Goodie's head. "Engage the enemy!" he ordered.

PatKaiser slid forward toward Mammo and gave him immediate swing with it's baton.

"The feet have wheels on em!" Keita noted.

"Like heelys or roller skates." Satsuki added.

"So what, you think glueing your toy cars together is gonna make a difference!" Mammo retorted while angrily swinging at the police machine. However, PatKaiser stood firm and was seemingly unaffected by the Gangler's assault.

"Sturdy like our suits! Alright, now I got a clearer shot!" Sakuya boasted as he fired a series of round at Mammo's head and abdomen.

"Gahhh." the Gangler shrieked in pain.

"For trying to squash us, let's give him another good swing!" Tsukasa proclaimed as PatKaiser skated forward and gave Mammo a heavy strike with the baton.

"I think he's had enough, Time to finish it!" Keiichiro ordered as he and his fellow Pats raised their S Changers.

"W..wait." Mammo pleaded slightly dazed.

"PatKaiser-" Keiichiro lead.

"Bullet Strike!" the five shouted together.

With that, PatKaiser charged a gigantic shot of energy that was launched with the swing of the baton. The energy sphere clashed with Mammo's body causing him to exploud eliminating him on the spot.

"Status report-." Keiichiro calmly said while lowering his gun.

"Mission complete." the Pats declared at once.

"See officers! Wasn't that spectacular!" Goodie cheered.

"You are pretty cool Goodie." Sakuya happily complimented.

"Thank you, thank you." Goodie said while giving some implied bows with his limited motions. "Well, well, see ya all next time!" Goodie announced while forcing PatKaiser apart and flying off into the distance once more.

On the ground; the Lupins were still their observing the new mecha before them.

"Guess it makes sense." Kairi said finally breaking the silence. "Our gear is pretty similar, if we have LupinKaiser it makes total sense for them to have their own robot." Kairi went on while taking a seat on the ground.

"So what do we do?" Itoumi questioned.

"We go home, and let Blue here get some rest." Kane said while patting the top of Touma's visor. "Who cares about their robot, ours is better anyways."

"Will it be a problem later though?" Touma asked calmly.

"I doubt it..we both need Goodie for our machines. Not like we're ever gonna have to take our fights to that giant scale at least." Umika reassured.

"And we got our treasure. We'll have plenty of chances to get the cop's pieces; so for now let's just head back and take it easy." Kairi added while tossing the piece up and down in the air.

* * *

Back in the dark woods of the Gangler's dimension. Dogranio and his young wife Jootain were indulging in the finest of Earth's foods while monitoring the events that hand just unfolded.

"Oh Mammo Io, you were so close. This one's to you!" Dogranio said with a snicker as he raised a glass of wine for the fall of one of his own.

"Dodon, what do you think of these?" Jootain asked her husband while showing him a fistful of wedding bands that she had collected. "They're pretty and all, but do they go with my look?"

"Jootain baby, you make everything look good." he replied boisterously while poking at her chin.

"That's awfully sweet Dondon, but I need an honest opinion."

As if fate was answering her request, Gauche walked into the dining room at that approximate moment.

"Forgive me Boss, Mammo was but a disappointment after all." Gauche apologized with a bow.

"Gauche honey!" Jootain said as she shot up from her seat. "I need a woman's voice on this manner, what do you think of these rings and me; match or no?"

"Very much no Madam Jootain, such simple bands do you no justice. Go check with Smile Hiruu, I heard he's collected some completely mesmerizing Earth treasures." Gauche answered.

"Uh, you sure know best Gauche." Jootain happily replied while tossing the bands to the side. "I'm gonna check with Smile right now, be back in a second Dondon!" she cheerfully sang as she raced out of the hall.

"I'll have a glass ready for you when you're back my darling!" Dogranio sang back as she exited.

"Heheheh, you're new wife is something ain't she Boss?" Gauche jeered as she took a seat at the table. "A real "empty-headed beauty" type."

"Indeed, she's incredibly daft. But damn does she not look good as arm candy." Dogranio agreed as he poured his retainer a glass of wine. "Is Destra still out right now? It's been far too long since I had the chance to have a drink with him."

"He's busy watchdogging Zamigo at the moment."

"Zamigo! I knew I recognized that white safe on Ruretta from somewhere. That little guy is still up to his crazy pranks I see."

"Actually, Destra put him up to the Ruretta business."

"What, that's unexpected coming from him hahahah. Oh, it's gonna be a good year." Dogranio happily cheered as he sipped his glass. "Everyone's being so unexpected since I started this contest. Destra teaming with the outcast, the police getting powers like those phantom thieves, everyone scrambling for Collection pieces; what do you have planned to get my spot Gauche?"

"What was that Boss?"

"Just curious. Ambition is surely something you don't lack, yet all I've seen you do is use that piece of yours to turn corpses giant. I just wonder; what does my long time attendant have planned, that's all."

"I can assure you Boss, when I make my move it will surely entertain you."

"Excellent! I need some damn beautiful entertainment for my last years as Boss after all! And besides what's more entertaining than the unexpected? Who's gonna take my place? Will the Lupinrangers get all the Collection pieces? Will those cops take them down? It's a party everyday!" he loudly proclaimed as he chugged the rest of his drink. "Damn, I swear this stuff is really wasted on those humans."  
"Would you like another glass Boss?"

"Of course, of course; another night, another chance to indulge in luxury after all."

* * *

The next day; Sakuya, Keita, and Satsuki once more found themselves at Jurer for their lunch break.

"Oh, it's you all again." Umika said while holding a shaky smile. "So only you three today?"

"Y..yeah." Sakuya said nervously.

"Keiichiro and Tsukasa are busy at hq so they're skipping lunch today. I for one can not bring myself to do so." Keita answered while flopping down at a table. "I'll take a cake like last time."

"I would like another cup of water, with extra ice." Satsuki added while perching beside her lazy companion.

"You know Satsuki; if you need someone to spot you this time I can do it." Sakuya said softly while sitting beside her.

"For real Kuyaya!" Satsuki shouted while shooting from her seat.

"Y..yeah totally! I just feel bad since you didn't get anything last time we were here." Sakuya replied somewhat nervous.

"Um, none of us ate last time. Don't see you spotting me." Keita growled annoyedly.

"I mean…" Sakuya uttered quietly. He looked around the room and landed his gaze on an increasingly uncomfortable Umika. Wanting to impress her with his "generosity", he complied to Keita's order. "Su..sure, I got you man."

"Alright!" Keita cheered. "Umika, I'll take a whole cake this time."

"What?" Sakuya and Umika gasped in unison.

"I'll take what Chiroro ordered last time!" Satsuki added.

"Ehhh!" Sakuya shouted while shooting from his seat. "Satsuki w..why do you want that much food?"

"I gotta store some for winter." she replied frankly.

"O..ok." Umika uttered in shock while jotting down the duo's large order. "You Sakuya?"

"Um…" he said while checking his wallet. "I will take...just my glass of water please."

"Alright, coming up. But it may take a little while longer today, our head chef is sick." Umika said while quickly darting out from their view to the back kitchen.

"Ok Kane, get ready we get a big one." she groaned.

"Oh heaven help me." Kane complained. "How many eggs again Touma?"

"Six." the still injured Touma answered sitting in a wooden chair from the back.

"Why didn't we just close today?" Kane groaned.

"We need some money remember! Come on Kane, we're doing great." Kairi justified while juggling eggs.

""We"?" Kane snarked.

"Oh crap." Itoumi said annoyedly from the back. "Touma, I think I burned another batch of crepes."

"Itoumi! You're still leaving it on the heat too long." Touma scolded.

"Look, this isn't normally my thing!" Itoumi yelled back.

"Well, you said you don't want to be the busser forever." Umika sighed.

"I know, I know." Itoumi murmured.

"Come on Itoumi! You got this!" Kairi condescendly retorted.

"Kairi, give me the eggs." Kane commanded.

"In a second; I'm setting record." Kairi said while continually juggling.

"Kairi come on, now's not the time." Umika urged annoyedly.

"Awww, you desperate to get Niigou's food out quick?" Kairi teased.

"The hell Kairi! I told you I don't even know that guy!" Umika complained while swatting at him. In response, Kairi ceased juggling and chucked an egg at her face. "Kairi!" she gasped.

"What? I thought yellow was your color?" he further mocked.

"Damn you Kairi!" she screamed as she began chasing him into the back alley.

"Wait! I need eggs for the crepe batter!" Itoumi yelled back at their direction.

"I need eggs for this dough!" Kane followed. "Ughh...kids, everywhere around me."

"I'll go switch the sign to ''closed".'' Touma sighed as he crutched up to his feet and began slowly trotting out of the kitchen.

* * *

Back at the Tactical Unit base; Keiichiro, Tsukasa, and Jim Carter were going over all that was discovered in the past few days.

"Anything Jim?" Tsukasa asked while sipping her coffee.

"Other than Ruretta obviously, no data on any white safe Gangler's recent history." he answered worriedly. "I'll keep checking, but things aren't looking good for that search."

"Keep looking." Keiichiro broke in. "There was something odd about that thing, it lacked...an ego."

"It was cold, and dead." Tsukasa. "Like a zombie."

"Well, just keep trying to gather info. Simply searching "white safe" is leading nowhere."

"Understood." Keiichiro sighed as he brought his hands together. With concern in her eyes, Tsukasa turned toward Jim.

"Jim, can you please give us a moment?" she asked.

"What! You're kicking me out of my own office!" he whined.

"Jim!" she scolded.

"Fine...:" he groaned as he trotted out. From there, Tsukasa dragged her seat by Keiichiro.

"Alright, so what's on your mind?" she asked.

"What do you mean?" he stoically uttered.

"You're worried about the phantom thieves still?"

"I just don't like them around, Tsukasa." he sighed. "They cause a mess, they're gathering dangerous weapons, and we don't know who they are."

"Our priority is the Ganglers." she sternly replied. "We shouldn't pay much mind to them. The only time they matter is when they're in our way, right now it's a waste to devote so much energy to dreading them."

"I know, I know." he angrily groaned. "But damn't, I just can't stand the thought." he growled as he slammed his fist on the table. "What are they? What are they doing?"

"What do you think they're doing?"

"Who knows!"

"Ok...so how can we help you? All of us: me, Keita, Satsuki, and even Sakuya. What can we do for you?"

"Nothing…"

"Ok, what can I do for you?"

"Nothing…"

"...What do you think you need Keiichiro?"

"I need these answers now." he replied in a tone that was both aggressive yet closed off.

Concerned, yet annoyed Tsukasa lent out a sigh and stood back up.

"I'm kind of hungry so I'm gonna hit the vending machine. Do you want anything?"

":No, thank you."

"Alright." she said as she began walking out the room. "Keiichiro, I get you're frustrated. I can see when you're really upset. But I'm here for you; so is Keita and Satsuki and yes, even Sakuya as new as he is. If you want to open more, I'll be right there alright." she said politely as she existed the room.

Now alone, yet still frustrated; Keiichiro lent out another sigh. The only thing running through his mind; five colorful hat shape visors standing out from the night. What they stood for he didn't know. All he could trust was that he knew he couldn't bring himself to accept a world with the Lupinrangers around.

* * *

**Next Time!**

A Gangler is hunting down young girls!

Touma is a hard shell to crack!

Why is he so rough with his team?

The Patrangers set a trap!

**Next Time: Number 4 - Summertime Blues**


End file.
